Overwatch: Hell's Awakening
by FanfictionRush
Summary: Li-Ming awakens in the world of Overwatch of the year 2077, in a metal room, bound by chains. When a recruiter identifies themselves as a group called Talon and their objective, she attacks immediately. Can she bring Earth together on the offensive? Can she stop the new forces of Hell, or will Earth fall, unlike Sanctuary? (REBOOTING OVER TIME, working on FrozenBurns account)
1. Recruitment

_**Season 1: Beginning of the End | Act 1: Modern Conditioning**_

Hey, guys! New story, I guess. Don't expect quick chapters. I don't exactly have a schedule. Sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diablo 3 or Overwatch, those belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon. I also own the personality I have given this character, as I have changed it slightly to make sure Li-Ming acts in the way I have imagined her to change into throughout Diablo 3.

 **Timing:** Post Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls, prior Overwatch recall.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Recruitment* =-**

Li-Ming felt dazed, eyes flittering as she found herself numb to feeling. She squinted as she sat up slowly, seeing a strange light filter down from metal of a strange polish she had never seen before. In front of her was a table of metal, hands chained to this.

As she noticed this, she shook her head a little in order to gain awareness, blinking quickly in order to see clearly. She moved slightly to try and stand in shock of being bound by hands, but she found the chair bound to the floor, her legs attached to its own.

Around her was a white brick wall seemingly uncleansed in a long while, moss and dirt trailing up the sides. A wide, black window extended down the long wall on her right, as a light from the other side of the room emanated dimly from a strange lamp, near a metallic door.

Where was she? Who would dare bind her? But, she took a breath of calm, believing the misunderstanding that could exist of her and took time to rationalize herself to any interrogator that come walking through that door-

The door opened with a loud clang and screech of unoiled hinges as a man in strange, black clothing sporting a strange insignia on his shoulder, with red, glowing eyes upon a helmet that covered entire faces. She found him walking quickly to her, steps calm, unwavering and footfalls heavy. A strange board was in his hand, most likely to write down notes of some sorts.

He sat down in the chair across from her and she straightened her form, seemingly professional. Another thing she noticed was that she was still clothed in her normal armor, but sword and shield nowhere near her.

"Hello," the main politely began, placing the strange board on the desk with a light clang. She took notice of the strangely pure white the paper was, with black ink that seemed almost perfect! He continued despite her discoveries that made her curious. "We're here to..." he wove his hand in the air to form the words on his mouth, "...recruit...you," he ended, earning a strange look from her. "We have noticed your strange aptitude for power, despite your lack of consciousness. I assure you, no harm will come of your...sword and shield," he finished.

She rose a brow, "And, _'We,'_ has a name, I'm sure," she said smoothly, almost with a sense of humor, though this was shot down almost instantly.

"We're a group known as Talon," he stated calmly, expecting a reaction out of her. Instead, her brow rose even higher, unquestioning. "Hmm," he hummed confusedly. "Usually, people start freaking out at that name."

"Why?" she questioned.

"We do...questionable things, but for the greater good."

Li-Ming began to level a small, undetectable glare to him, head slightly lowered to add to it. She had heard this excuse before.

"You're a corrupt group," she stated.

"No," he waved her off, "that's just what most folks say. We're just here to rid the world of the tiresome and threatening Omnics."

"What are Omnics?" she asked.

"Wow," he noted on the parchment in front of her with a strange type of pen, "you must've really lost some memories from that fall you took."

"Fall?"

"You fell from the cliff outside of our base," he elaborated. "We took you in and tried to treat your head, but you healed at an immense rate. We'll make good use of you as an agent."

 _Use._ She doesn't like that word. "I am not some pawn," she said simply, standing up, ripping away from the now orange cuffs that snapped off, her Fire Walkers quickly melting off the chains around her feet. He stood quickly, chair scraping against the floor and falling over. He tried to back up, but tripped over said chair.

She flipped over the table acrobatically, as the ceiling was high up, and quickly landing on his chest and formed into a roll as to not completely kill him, but incapacitate. She had little information as of the present, and she had to find the truth of things.

She made headway for the door and pulled on the large metal handlebars on the side, but she heard an audible _snap_ of metal upon metal, and finding the door without budge, she quickly realized she was locked inside.

 _Not today,_ she thought quickly, before backing up and firing a Ray of Frost at the door, freezing it.

The door became quite frozen as the ice brought it down below freezing temperatures, and she burst forward in a speed close to that of the Monk who taught her on the way throughout Sanctuary.

She quickly stuck a leg out after turning her body (not direction), smashing the door into pieces and her momentum carried through on the icy floors. Several men awaited on the other side, in similar black clothing and beady red eyes, each with a skinnier, blacker, slicker version of a crossbow, sans cross and string.

"Freeze!" one yelled, and the others, in strange tongues, rattled off other halting words.

"Hmph," she harrumphed, finding irony as to what she was about to do. "Gladly!" she yelled, lowering her hand and raising it high with a _swish,_ an oval of hexagonal ice shields appearing around her and disappearing in but a moment, a real ward surrounding her perfectly around her form as activated by armor piece, another activating as four small, spiky orbs of arcane orbiting her form.

The floor become cold, instantly freezing all within radius. She flinched as several loud bangs and lights appeared from the weapons before her, metal whisking towards her at unknown speeds and bouncing off the shields. They would not hold long.

Quickly activating Frost Nova, she blasted them with a radii of ice, freezing them in place with bone chilling temperatures. She used Teleport to phase out of the way of the next hail of metal as these... _weapons_...still aimed true in her direction.

She felt a pull similar to that of her sword and shield and sprinted through the halls of this strange place. She had not the time to sit idly by and study these strange features, as she must hurry to her weapons. They guided her through a small portion of the facility and led her right to a strange room.

She lifted a leg, and with inhuman strange, kicked it open. Inside, lay her weapons, in the hands of strange machines, white clothed people standing around it like a study.

She would not have this! She quickly teleported into the room, spreading out clones of herself to push back the strangely clothed humans, and rested the sword, Maximus - a brutal, large, flaming weapon - upon her back, and her white, Sacred Shield, over it.

She exited the room without another word. She knew she must try to remember how she came here, and if she really did fall off of a cliff as the recruiter said, but she knew she had to exit the area first.

She made her way through a large door and into a larger, almost cylindrical room. However, above, it seemed that there was a large cap and several metal catwalks along the way. What was this, she wasn't sure.

Spotting a door on the other side of this place, she made way for it, only for it to seemingly close on its own, a squeaky hinge echoing before controlled slam.

She heard a sound, similar to the revenant's of Malthael's army, swarm around her. Black mist swirled around her for a moment, she low and calm, hands ready to deal magic. The black mist quickly darted for an area, passing through her and dazing her for a moment, before she turned to meet the amalgamation of a creature.

A black garmented creature, with two larger version of the small crossbow-ish weapons she had met earlier pointed in her direction. She found the skull reminiscent to an owl, an omen, but seen as wise, creatures, in her society. But, with that aside, her eyes grew wide.

"Malthael..." she said slowly, before scowling.

The head tilted slowly to the left, confused, before giving a hearty laugh different from Malthael's voice. "My name is Reaper..." he said hoarsely.

"I'm the Nephalem," Li-Ming replied, "and I will put you down like I did the Angel of Death!"

Without letting him register her comment, she sprinted forward in a flurry, his firing on her, but finding her form disappearing like the copy it was, and a blow to the right of his head sent him to his left, crashing through several crates.

As he recovered and stood from the amalgamation of boxes, with a grunt, he saw her approach quickly, hands in a claw formation, face furrowed as she charged.

For a moment, he saw flashes of an orange creature engulfing her own appearance, an almost demonic creature that sent terror even in himself.

Li-Ming charged, unaware of what she had looked like in flashes, and threw out her claw-shaped hands that threw Spectral Blades that streaked the area in blue, ripping his armor to shreds.

With a guttural groan, he stood up quickly and shoved her off, throwing his black weapons into her face to daze her, disappeared in an unholy column of dust and reappeared in front of her as she turned, and, with a fist, threw it at her unsuspecting face.

Caught of guard, she flew a distance, but time seemed to slow as she flowed, tumbling mid air, before time sped up again and she found herself acrobatically throwing herself back onto her feet, unabated.

"You're good, girl," she creature hoarsely commented, before he pulled out a new pair of weapons (she gave a screwed up face, wondering where they had come from), crossed them over his chest, and-

 **-= *line break* =-**

Reaper was usually good at dispatching problems like this. Perhaps they needed to brainwash her like they did to Amelie in order to get her to cooperate. There was a sense of heroism in this girl, and she posed this sense well in her abilities.

What he found most strange was that she made him _fear._ No one does that to the Reaper of Souls, which he was aptly named after.

He had a sense of pride, and it was not often that it was actually insulted. Now that it was, however, he was ready to unleash full fury, regardless what the higher up say.

He had pride. And she damaged it.

She would pay-

Strangely, she began to scream, shuddering as her hands upped her face, a strange dark blue, dull shining, smoke began to engulf her.

"What the fuck?" he questioned aloud, before the dust settled.

In front of him was a near identical version of himself, sans mask and only darkness. Intricate armor and several times larger, stood an almost floating form of himself in dull grey and blue armor, sickles presented before him over his chest.

When Reaper had crossed his shotguns over his chest, he was beginning to teleport.

And he was regretting being in front of this thing now.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Malthael, after so long, found himself lingering within the Nephalem's heart, seemingly floating in an expanse of memories that show heroism, pride, and a willingness to protect her people.

Nothing of which he found in any of the angels that used to surround him, in their own, strange, twisted version of this pride. Nothing of which he found in the demons lurking below, who drone about doing each and every task their respective demon lords gave them in fear.

He felt this feeling for a while now, and in only desperate situations did he experience new emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger.

Fear.

That was a strange one from the Nephalem. He didn't expect that.

Out of everything she had ever experienced with him stuck inside the Black Soulstone reanimated in her heart, Fear was one of the fewer ones.

Couldn't have been any of the Seven demon lords. For they looked confused as well.

He felt danger reach out to him, the feeling of it, anyway. He felt a requirement of himself, so he rushed forwards toward a strange, eerie glow. A white glow that appeared in the middle of nowhere.

He found himself near this strange glow, and looked into the glass, seeing a stranger, smaller version of himself.

He also had a pride, he remembered.

This one emulated it, and unknowingly insulted Malthael's looks and pride.

So Malthael became furious and reached through the looking glass, and, found himself confused as he was pulled through.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"What the-" said the human in front of him who copied him, reappearing in front of himself. "-fuck?" he finished.

Malthael took a moment in confusion, sans movement.

Malthael slowly looked down towards his opponent. _Quick and dirty,_ he thought in relent.

He shot out his hands to decapitate the man, but he quickly jumped back in confusion. He regained his bearings and charged Malthael, the angel extending his wings and charging forwards with a gust of wind from his wind-like wings.

Reaper was caught off guard by Malthael's low swing and flipped over it as graciously as he could, but ended by in another bundle of boxes as Malthael's other sickle landed where he would have been without said boxes.

Reaper truly had fear now. This girl they took in had powers not even she could control.

At least, _not yet._ They could teach her and gain an irreplaceable ally!

But that wasn't happening soon. Reaper knew he would be killed shall he continue, so he turned himself into mist and disappeared behind panels before Malthael could send another slice in his direction.

Now sanguine and ethereal, Reaper had some time to think to himself as he passed through the vents.

 _This is gonna be one hell of a verbal beatdown from the higher ups..._

 **-= *line break* =-**

Malthael could feel the small wizard trying to regain control of her body and relented. He found himself on the other side of the looking glass again and sighed at her distressed feeling. He would have to help her eventually.

For she had piqued her curiosity with her newfound power over the Black Soulstone, and with the feelings he learned from her, he was now in her debt.

She would teach him the ways of pride not in himself,

But in his people.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

That's it, I suppose. Tell me what you think.

Not too many people actually like Diablo 3, and Blizzard hasn't been making anymore major updates, so I decided to and mix it with something they're kind of obsessed with right now.

And mostly to be the first one with this kind of crossover.

That aside, don't expect a second chapter so soon. I'm a pessimist and procrastinator, and I have to break those habits.

Anyways,

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	2. Learning Spree

**Season 1: Beginning of the End | Act 1: Modern Conditioning**

Hey, guys. Looks like I got some instant feedback! Nice! I'll try my best to make a good crossover and possibly inspire others to do so as well!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diablo 3 or Overwatch, they belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon. I also own the personality I have given this character, as I have changed it slightly to make sure Li-Ming acts in the way I have imagined her to change into throughout Diablo 3.

 **Timing:** Post Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls, prior Overwatch recall.

 **Notes:** I also realize there were some mistakes in the previous chapter. Expect a fix at the end of the chapter for specific scenes. It'll make more sense.

 **References:** There will be a "Deus Ex" reference with TF29, but I'm not too far into the story in order to really understand it yet, so you'll have to forgive me if I fuck a few things up. G.I. Joe reference as well, I hope you catch it! And, lastly but not leastly, there is also a Captain America reference!

 _ **PLEASE READ: Please note that I do NOT write the above for the hell of it! If anything, please read the last line of the disclaimer, and all of the timing and notes area. They are important as to where and how the story is in both universes!**_ Yes, they will be explained later in the story, but, please, for now, read the above.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Learning Spree* =-**

General Emily Peterson was many things. Valiant. Courageous. One of the few female generals with more balls than her own standing army. Veteran, even at 26 years of age. And, well, unknown to most, ran a black ops group known as Task Force 29, a group of Bionics, humans with bionic limbs from incurable scars - like the loss of an arm, or a leg.

And even fewer people knew what kind of right hook she could deliver, especially because it was _bionic_.

But, even with Task Force 29 on her ass and watching down at the aftermath below, an even newer, more recent, secret made itself known.

She was confused as fuck about what happened here.

The entire area was either darkened with black mars, a few areas cackled with remnants of electricity, and even a few Talon soldiers were literally frozen, others seemingly completely gone.

Someone had gone on a rampage against these guys, but had the guts to leave them alive for the TF29 to pick up, whether or not that person actually knew they were gonna show up.

General Peterson looked over and motioned for her bionic soldiers to go ahead and head on down. Quickly descending down the cliff with rappels, they made it barely without a sound and little visual from others. They stepped down and quickly entered a cloaked mode, sprinting around as only small distortions of air.

Camouflage suits. They take pictures of what's behind you, and puts it in front of you. Useful for the original intentions of this operation, but now it was cleanup.

At least a few were kept alive as previously mentioned, so they captured a few of the Talon agents, knocked them unconscious, and brought them back to their base.

 **-= *line break* =-**

The General exited the interrogation room, closing the door slowly behind her, looking to the floor with an unreadable face to the team in front of her, nodding absentmindedly.

"General?" one of the 29ers asked.

"They all say the same thing," she stated for them, getting to the point. "They cooperate with us, but they also tell us the damndest things that stopped their operation."

"And their operation?" a second 29er asked.

"Was to recruit people with strange abilities into their group. Most of them were just augmented, bionics or just plain weird telekinetic people, but nothing too much."

"What was the damndest thing?" the first asked again.

She looked him in the eye. "They say a woman they brought in after she fell off a cliff and hit her head inside their base destroyed everything. She wielding lightning, fire, and ice. She spoke of not wanting to be a pawn, and they even said she turned into some weird thing similar to the Reaper of Talon before nearly killing him. He got away, but she got her power back. Seems like not even _she_ knew about that one, but she's bound to try and control it."

A third 29er sighed brashly, "And you're sure they're not on drugs."

The general gave a short, hearty laugh. "You still think they're high?" A nod. "I keep telling you, their tactics are too powerful and tactful to be concocted of narcotics, Steve."

"Just speculating," Steve smiled under the mask.

She smiled back of pure humor, seeing the Task Force masks she created forming into a smile from Steve's creation of his own. She sighed, realizing that all of the black ops gear, adorning their entire bodies, with black body armor and leg pads, and even the Batman-esque utility belts sans the presence of a middle, fashionable emblem on the center. Each had an MP77 (future versions of MP45s), resting on their back, each with their almost 2 century old 1911s on their hips, doused in black, and each weapon rounded off with a suppressor.

She was currently wearing her normal general outfit, the green military uniform filled with 21st century camouflage, a black belt at her waist with a baton and several other items, and a communicator that she fished up and brought to her face after dropping her smile.

"Talon base, destroyed. Unknown target cleaned it up for us, but left us some interrogees for us to wrap up. Currently investigating."

Several more people, a few in different tongues, began speaking over the communicator, indicating that they were mobilizing to return to base. Two guards made their way to the interrogation room behind her as she stepped away, allowing them entry. The Talon agents, seemingly resigning to their fate, were pulled away by the guards without resistance.

"One of the Talon agents was able to snap up a few pictures during the fight with Reaper," she stated, handing Steve the file, but before he could grab it, the folder flipped up. "You have one month to locate her before I give you new orders."

The file flipped down into his awaiting hand as he nodded, walking away with the rest of his team as his general scouted the base.

"What's next, cap?"

He turned his head towards the wingman as they walked forward towards a Hover Hummer, opening the file to reveal a female Asian in the picture, sporting a black corset, red overcoat, and a determined look on her face. Looks like whatever trade she worked in, meant she meant business.

"Well, Riley," Steve said as he walked forward, closing the file and slamming it onto Riley's chest, stopping him and forcing him to grab the file on his chest. "We're going hunting."

He left Riley to go and ready up the hummer as the other members of Task Force 29 huddled around him, his opening the file. It opened to the same page as the woman that Steve had looked at, every male of the group noticing another picture on the next page as it had stuck out just a bit.

Upon turning the page, there were several images of her screaming and grasping her head before she turned into what looked like a dark grey and dull blue version of the Reaper of Talon, though several times larger. The next pages were blurry images of the fight, showing that she was truly capable of fighting this guy.

"If she hates Talon," said another man in the group, "she could be a powerful friend."

"She doesn't like being considered a pawn, though, Bucks," said Riley, looking at the metal armed man. "I think Steve's right," Riley said as he closed the file, garnering everyone to follow his gaze.

Their gaze landed on the Hover Hummer approaching, the insignia of the vehicle sporting the indication _H27_.

"I think we're going hunting," he smiled.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Li-Ming took in the sight around her. She was in a city known as _Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_ , a town that spoke the tongue she learned was called _Portuguese._ She was able to interpret what was known as an old library in town and made her way to it.

Inside were several glowing metal boxes she never seemed to understand, and a much cleaner part of the library was filled with flat glass that glowed and showed texts she didn't fully understand. She would learn this later, she knew. She was always a studious student, and she knew when to learn of these things if she didn't know of it now.

Nimbly walking up to the mildly intimidated librarian, Li-Ming spoke in only the tongue she knew.

"Ma'am, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do, menina," she replied. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any books in my language?"

"Yes, menina, I do," she replied, the stout lady making her way around the desk. "Follow me," she commanded, and Li-Ming followed accordingly.

Soon, they made it to a single section of the library that was specifically in the language of Khanduras, which helped her immensely. Li-Ming knew she was not on Sanctuary, now was only a time of figuring out where she was, its history, and, if she finds a way, a way to return.

"This section is entirely in English," the librarian informed her. "If you find any books in another language, inform me and I shall put them in the place they belong."

Li-Ming nodded, before adding, "May I please have some privacy, I may be here awhile."

"Yes, menina," the woman replied, leaving her.

Li-Ming then pondered how she was to do this. Already, she noticed that magic wasn't entirely used in this time, in whatever time this world was in, and she let her hand slide across the books of the library as she past, taking in the feeling of each binding and the age of the books, seeing them with her eyes and trying to discern the faded lettering on each, before finding a book that read, _History_.

Why there was one, she wouldn't know, but seeing as the section she was in was rather large, she decided against the idea that there was only one. She resigned to pulling out the book with her claw-like gauntlet. The Ascended Gauntlets went well with her Firebird's Breast, the armor piece on her torso that flitted down next to her in small portions of cape.

She opened the book to the first page and sat at the small, round table, feet propped up over the edge and showing her shining, gleaming Fire Walkers, before resigning to reading the first few words of the book.

This was going to be a long day in the library.

 **-= *line break* =-**

The library was open for 24 hours a day, apparently. Several librarians had walked, each stating that she would be watching over the library next in what was called a shift. Li-Ming nodded to them and asked each of them for privacy every time they entered and left, a mountain of books stacking around her.

Even one librarian said that she hoped Li-Ming knew where the books were once at so she wouldn't have to clean the whole thing up. Li-Ming assured she had a good memory and would place them back on her own.

After a while, fewer librarians showed up, one even saying that they were told by the previous librarian what was going on so as to not disturb Li-Ming further. The wizard thanked them, and continued reading.

Eventually, she read the entire English area and found that she was in an era more than a millennium further in technology and history, and even with demons and angels rarely mentioned in history other than religion or actual comings, it still seemed Earth - as the world she was on was called - had been through a lot more than the Eternal Conflict or even Sanctuary could ever compare to.

She put a gauntleted hand up to her face in a facepalm, sighing in realization.

There was no way for her to return.

 **-= *line break* =-**

After about a week of living on the street, Li-Ming found herself being watched. She'd no idea who exactly was watching her, but she was pretty sure these ones were hostile. She was taught in the art of vision by the Witch Doctor who was also by her side in the adventures of Sanctuary, flanked by a Monk.

They saved Sanctuary, she remembered that.

But this Omnic Crisis...obviously, with the animosity Omnics were gaining now, there was bound to be a second one. And with Overwatch gone these few decades, she was sure there would be no saving grace this time, unless she made a difference.

She could start with the Bionics, pseudo half-breeds of human and Omnics. Really just people with bionic limbs, as they were called.

But, now they she thinks about it, she realizes as to why Talon was trying to so hard to rid the world of Omnics.

Some of them hated Omnics for personal reasons, and that was more than enough to stir Li-Ming. These Omnics may not literally be her people, but she also fought for Justice, just as Tyrael once was, turned Wisdom.

And this...newfound power of hers...she clenched her fists as she felt the rush of mist cover her arms and disappear just as fast, revealing the gauntlets that showed that she was now her second most recent enemy.

Malthael, the Angel of Death, Reaper of Souls, and former Angel of Wisdom.

She had control over him now, she realized. She held the Black Soulstone in her heart.

But that also meant...that the Prime Evil was also inside of her, she bowed her head and scrunched up her eyes in concentration, not looking at the mist that overtook her arms and rid of the essence of Malthael.

She took a deep breath, as Isendra - her master - taught her.

She opened her eyes slowly to reveal a dark blur and a gust of wind that blew her hair in her face.

She didn't move herself, letting the garments fly around absently as she blinked.

Looking to the right, she saw a man who barely hovered above the ground, skin a dark tone - nothing she hadn't seen often in the streets of Caldeum, and even Westmarch - and watch him sprint away on air.

To her left, several men and woman ran forward with what were called rifles - slang somewhat being "gun" - that ran after the dark skinned man with admirable speed on their feet, blue uniforms with white overcoats. They seemed to be firing on the man with what were called suppressors.

Li-Ming tilted her head and scrunched a brow in confusion, watching them approach her.

They spoke their native language, which she cursed herself for not taking the time to learn.

"Uh..."

"English?"

"Yes," she replied to another soldier.

The one before backed away, the English one speaking up. "Did you see a darkly skinned man...run...near here?" he inquired.

"Yes...I wasn't able to discern which way he went after that due to my curiosity of yourselves," she answered. Before he could reply, she asked, "Why is it that you chase him?"

"His name is Lucio dos Santos," he answered, "rebel against the Vishkar corporation. Have you heard of him?"

Li-Ming believed she may have read about it in some text, and answered, "Yes, yet I am not too familiar with his acts."

"Doesn't matter, he's still a criminal," he replied, "I need you to go into your home. We made an announcement earlier for everyone to go into their home so they don't get caught in the firefight against them."

"I do not have a home," Li-Ming stated, "I was in the library studying not too long ago."

"It's true we don't have comms in that area." She did not know what _comms_ meant, at least, not yet. Perhaps the texts she studied weren't too useful. "We'll bring you to a shelter for the attack."

"Thank you," said Li-Ming, as two soldiers began to flank her, the rest continuing pursuit of the dark skinned. She had no right as to judge immediately of his character with only one side of the story. Perhaps...she will try to see what other homeless people have to say of this... Lucio dos Santos man.

 **-= *End Chapter 2* =-**

I meant for more to be in this chapter, but...meh.

 **Corrections from Previous Chapter:**

(Original): She lifted a leg, and with inhuman strange, kicked it open. Inside, lay her weapons, in the hands of strange machines, white clothed people standing around it like a study.

(Correction): She lifted a leg, and with inhuman **strength** , kicked it open. Inside, lay her weapons, in the hands of strange machines, white clothed people standing around it like a study.

(Original): Caught of guard, she flew a distance, but time seemed to slow as she flowed, tumbling mid air, before time sped up again and she found herself acrobatically throwing herself back onto her feet, unabated.

(Correction): Caught **off** guard, she flew a distance, but time seemed to slow as she flowed, tumbling mid air, before time sped up again and she found herself acrobatically throwing herself back onto her feet, unabated.

(Original): For she had piqued her curiosity with her newfound power over the Black Soulstone, and with the feelings he learned from her, he was now in her debt.

(Correction): For she had piqued **his** curiosity with her newfound power over the Black Soulstone, and with the feelings he learned from her, he was now in her debt.

 **Replies to Comments:**

 _ **Akshka (Guest):**_ "Very nice I would like to see more"

 _ **Reply**_ _:_ "Why, thank you, Akshka! I hope you liked this chapter!"

 **Thank you for your favorites and follows!**

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	3. What We Fight For

_**Season 1: Beginning of the End | Act 1: Modern Conditioning**_

Hey, guys! I'm back with more! I guess there shouldn't have been any doubt that I could write the next chapters quickly and not with a lack of trying. Anyways, I suppose I should just try to stride forward with this project as I am literally the first to actually have this story. I'm already forming a plan.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Overwatch or Diablo 3, those belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **Timing:** Post Reaper of Souls expansion, prior Overwatch Recall.

 **Notes:** A change has been made. Since not too many changes have been addressed in this year of 2137, I have decided to change the date to _**2077**_ , 300 years after the Declaration of Independence was signed.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *What We Fight For* =-**

Captain Steven Hodges made his way across the base, wearing his signature black costume of his black ops group. They were stationed in southern Mexico, a less tense nation at the moment, unlike Brazil, who had their entire country under unnecessary martial law. As to why, he didn't want to think further of.

Talon was suspected in the area, and as the 75th Ranger Regiment was set up to do, they went to clear out Talon as best as possible and pull out before whatever nation they were in found out of the intrusion and used it to start a war, something _no one_ wants right now.

He strode forward with heavy footfalls through the dirt roads, leading to the command tent belonging to General Peterson, his commander. Upon entering the room, she greeted him politely, and he returned a nod. "A coffee, captain?" she offered.

"No, general," he said, skipping seat and standing directly in front of her desk. She knew that motion.

"Report," she said simply, and he tossed a file down onto her desk. Quick to the chase, she opened the file to reveal the woman the captured Talon agents claimed had destroyed their base and operations.

"The woman we found is in Rio de Janeiro, capital of Brazil," he explained. "She must have left Talon's base after messing it up after a while, making it out of the Amazon."

"Talon was pretty dug in in that forest," Peterson mumbled. "How'd she get out?"

"Unknown," the captain replied.

"What has she done so far?"

"Bucks has been following her," he started, "he says the most she's done is read in a library and lived on the street avoiding authorities for a whole week, before she got caught and sent into a shelter."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing," he said. "She's being sent to the shelter as we speak."

She handed the file back to the captain, who took it quickly. "I want Riley and Bucks on top of her," she ordered. "I want to know what side she plays for, so no interaction. Their designations, as per usual, will be Falcon and Winter Soldier. You know the drill."

"And the rest of TF29?" captain inquired.

"Return to Trump Base in L.A.," she ordered. "I may have new orders for you there." She then sighed and rubbed her face, a habit the general was forming, Steve noticed. "I'm heading to the brig to check on the Talon soldiers. Want to join me?"

"No, ma'am," replied Steve, "I've had enough Talon for the past few weeks."

"Expect normal days from now on, captain," Peterson said. "You have the orders. Distribute them."

"Yes, general," he saluted briskly, she returning it. He was about to exit when she stopped him. "Yes?"

"Tell Falcon and WS to be careful. We have no idea what she's capable of."

"Yes, general!"

 **-= *line break* =-**

Emily Peterson walked the hallways of the brig, the area opening up sans cage to a large room, half of which was behind bars. Five former Talon agents sat in it, eating food slowly, until one placed down his food and approached the bars to greet the general.

She nodded as she took in their attire given. Orange prison pants with white t-shirts, she noticed. None of them seemed abused, which is another good tick on her list, or, really, just one less bad tick on her resume.

"I know you know more than you let on," the general began. The Talon agent in front of her gave a questioning look. "I can see it in your eyes. You used the woman in your base's attack to keep from the real plan."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as the others of his group did similar acts of guilt.

Each was of different ethnicity. African, European, Spanish, Jewish, Chinese. White was the one currently speaking.

"It was of no real ill intention..." he trailed off. "We just wanted to bargain our return home to our respective nations in exchange for whatever information we have left. Which isn't much."

"Why would you want to return to your nations?" questioned the general.

"Most Talon agents aren't exactly there by their own will, general," he replied. "We five are some of them."

"I see..." the general trailed off. "Tell me what you know now, and I'll release you to your nation."

"I don't fully trust you on that," said the Talon agent.

"Then we are at an impasse," she replied. The Talon agent seemed lost, before she brutally grabbed him after quickly approaching and held him tightly against the metal, hurting him. A small grunt of pain escaped his lips as she did so. "You will tell me everything you know of this, or you get the usual Talon agent punishment: death."

He nodded quickly. "We don't know much, but I did see a map at one of their meetings when I didn't think they were looking. Looked like a big map of South America, divided differently than now. Red arrows pointed up North to the U.S. and South into Antarctica. Other than that, I know nothing else. The other four know a little more about the recruitment operations and where the recruits go."

She let him go, dropping him on his ass on the floor.

"You four." They looked up in fear and anticipation.

She curled her finger towards herself after pointing at them.

"Get up here."

 **-= *line break* =-**

It was in the shelter that Li-Ming actually began her assumptions of the current situation, rather than asking.

Why did these people look so ragged, helpless, and even diseased? Was it the work of Lucio dos Santos or the Vishkar corporation?

Out, away from this shelter - which had been one of many - the streets were filthy and full of garbage. The houses of people seemed to be destroyed forcefully, with almost no plan in place for it. What was the Vishkar corporation doing?!

She would find those answers soon. She was lucky the soldiers had allowed to change into a much more appropriate attire. How they had her sizes was strange, but she left that away from her current train of thought.

Wearing what was called t-shirt and jeans, tennis shoes and a simple American coyboy hat, Li-Ming made her way across the room, sitting nimbly in place amongst others.

"Hello," she greeted, and many turned away, and she immediately pegged them as non-English speaking people who resigned to the fate inability to properly communicate with her. The others smiled at her with strain, she could see.

She had seen the same look as Lyndon.

She crawled over to a man bearing in what looked to her as early sixties. The man had a clenched, square jaw with a clear cut of silver hair, indicating age. His attire was lightly worn and, while originally white, held brown patches on it from continued use. His pants were blue and torn, feet bare. His skin was a light complexion, little darkness to speak of like the others of the room who were darker than others. This many had only a small tint.

He had been sitting criss-crossed, like a Monk, eyes shut lightly and in a seeming bliss.

Li-Ming saw solace in him and a great way to start a new conversation. The Monk she spent a year with taught her much, much of which she put into action as she sat down next to him in a very similar way.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, getting into a deep, silent, rhythm. Soon, the man rose brow and lifted an eyelid in her direction, a dark brown iris studying her quiet form, her eyes shut lightly, concentrating on meditating.

He suppressed a chuckle as he shut his eye, breathing in deeply and exhaling, before speaking.

"It is strange...to find someone capable of such serenity in these days," he said with a deep voice. A brow rose on her face as much as it could without opening an eye. He took this as a sign to continue. "Even stranger for this someone to be of such youth."

A small chuckle graced her smiling lips as she heard that, replying simply with, "Well, you were in such Solace that I couldn't help but greet you in the way I have learned."

"It is wise to greet someone in their own body language," the man said, agreeing with her thought process. "But the Iris also tells me that you have a question on your mind, as per the reasoning of the greeting."

She smiled slyly in his direction as she opened her eyes, dropping professional meditating form in order to face him politely. "Straight the point, I see," she observed. With a nod from him, she continued. "I wish to know what has happened to this place," she inquired. "I am not too well versed in your news," she explained.

He hummed in thought, finding the words to say to her. "There were two corporations in this city," he explained. "The Vishkar corporation, far from the East of the Hindu India," he said. "They came from far lands to find work here, and took residence here, in Rio de Janeiro, the capital of Brazil."

She nodded, a sign he took to continue.

"The second corporation, the much older, wiser, corporation that had lived in the city already for some time. That corporation, was called Calado. The President of Brazil wished to redevelop the nation to be greater, but the people were in protest."

"Why in protest for better living conditions?" questioned the wizard, whose status was unknown to others.

"They wished to stay in the homes they lived in, finding the old ways and values better preserved," he explained. "Of course, I was apart of this group," he confessed, "but if we had to pick a company, it would have to be Calado."

"Why?" he curiosity unwavered.

"Calado understood, at the very least they could, that the old ways were better kept with the people, and promised to...instead rebuild the homes in the exact same way, but with more hygenic routes. It would take many long years to build this way, as they would have to wait for permission and the people would have to be ready to leave the home for the redevelopment of it. The home would have the same layout, but different materials of what they were made of.

"Vishkar had already lost the competition. They promised nothing but progress. In the U.S.A., Vishkar could be seen as the Liberals, who push forward in ideas, but the Conservatives, the ones who believed in the old values, would possibly be Calado. Most of us were instantly drawn to the conservative-like Calado, but...one night..." he slowed.

She leaned forward in anticipation, like a toddler to bedtime story.

"...the Calado building was destroyed in an attack," he finished, much sorry evident in his voice. "Talon, the terrorist group most known currently, took claim to the blast, but many people immediately believed it was Vishkar's fault, that they killed the CEO of Calado in order to gain the contract from the President. Though, these claims went untested and no evidence was found."

"What happened then?"

"The people of Rio de Janeiero, as well as other Brazilian cities, were put under martial law with soldiers of their colors," he pointed to some guards in the area, being lazy and patrolling. "Everybody was forced into their homes, the homeless into shelters like these to keep them off the streets. That was step one. Two, is to stamp out any opposition."

"Like Lucio dos Santos?" Li-Ming guessed.

"Yes," he replied. "Lucio dos Santos is in charge of the largest of the rebel forces in Brazil, and leads them with the technology Vishkar possesses," he emphasized with a single finger pointed upward, twirling it. "Sonic technology. He mostly uses music as the backbone of the rebellion, making music being marked as one of the most influential things of this century! But, until then, they are nothing but a rebel group, with no name."

"I see," Li-Ming mumbled. "I can see them fight for freedom of their people from the martial law, but why has the government done nothing?"

"Talon again, they claim," the man explained. "Seemingly, they wipe out most problems from Vishkar, but have been leaving the freedom fighters to them."

"It's too irregular," Li-Ming said, "there must be some reason Talon attacked both Calado _and_ the government of Brazil," she reasoned.

"Some speculate that Vishkar and Talon are working together," the old man informed her, "but no one with a strong enough court system has been able, thus far, to actually get a proper warrant on them. India protects them, and they are one of the 11 superpowers of the planet."

"Which countries are the superpowers?" Li-Ming inquired.

"The United States of America, the Russian Federation of Democracy, Great Britain, the French Conglomerate, the German State of Federacy, the Hindu Initiative of India, the Chinese Federation, the Japanese Robotica, the Republic State of Korea, the Helix of Egypt, and the Brazilian Nation of the Amazon." He took a breath.

"Why would Talon attack a superpower? They could put any operation they have at risk for targeting just _one_ superpower, correct?" she deduced.

"Wrong," he replied. "These nations are, yes, as they say, superpowers, but they are not all allies." She tilted her head. "You really do not know of this world, do you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Remove your Iris from my mind," she demanded.

"It shall be done," he replied, "I apologize. Your world intrigued me. I am curious as to why you have come here."

"That is none of your business, old man," she asserted. "Continue explaining."

"I will," he said. "Brazil and India have been at odds for many years from the Omnic Crisis," he continued explaining. "It seems this will be another forefront for India, should they take over the country legally. Their trade and economy will soar, as they will have a large trading port in the West."

"I see," she stopped him from going further. "I believe that is all I need for now. Where is Lucio dos Santos' base, old man?"

"I do not know," he replied. "A member of their group will lead you there in exchange for his safe return, though I do not know your intentions with them. He will not trust you."

"Whatever." She began to get up and leave, before she turned around. "What is your name, old man?"

"Jacob," he replied.

"Surname?" she urged.

"I have no surname. Haven't had one since I became, and never received it again after being freed by a Shambali."

"I see..." she left him to his thoughts, going to the corner indicated by Jacob, and sat near the individual he pointed as one of the rebels. It would be a while before Vishkar identified them.

The area they were in was the bar, and she sat on the rounded stool. She fumbled a little (JUST A LITTLE), as she realized that the seat itself spun. She'd have to get used to that quickly if this is a common attribute to bars. She sat professionally beside the man, who looked forward, but she caught the nervous glances next to her.

"Rebel," she began. A flinch at the corner of her eyes, as she did not look to him. "I wish to speak to Lucio dos Santos." She looked to the confused man. "Lead me to him, and I will assure your safe return."

"Heh," he chuckled, lifting a bottle to his lips, "Can you even fight?"

"More than you know," she said slyly, smiling smugly.

He placed the bottle down after his sip, and looked to her seriously, "Then why are you here?"

"I know not that myself," Li-Ming replied, and he scoffed, "but after gaining information of the current situation, I have decided that my...admirable strength...should be put to better use than idle beneath the foot of Vishkar. I will help liberate your people."

The man looked at her with a hard look. "Name?"

"I trust no one yet. I have yet to discover who to trust here."

"Name's Miguel Alcantara," he said. "If you can really protect me back to my base, I'll get you to Lucio."

"Thank you, Miguel Alcantara," Mi-Ling said politely. "You may call me M," she decided.

"So, M," he turned to her fully in the round seat (she was NOT jealous he knew about this already), "how do you suppose we return."

She turned as best as she could in the seat (and was glad he did not comment on the small slip she made on the seat for but a moment), rested her right arm on the bar as she leaned back, they fully faced each other. "Your city, your rules. I'm just a bodyguard."

He leaned forward, left arm on counter to hold himself up. A small, sarcastic smile on his face. She read his annoyance well. "And do I have to pay my bodyguard?"

She did not flush as she leaned forward, mimicking him. He must not have found her serious if she could not handle a swivelling barstool. She smiled as well. "No," she replied. "I just want to speak to Lucio dos Santos."

"Then we have a deal," he smiled brighter, but was still ever sarcastic. He brought his right hand up, and she balanced herself without her right arm on the counter in order to grab the arm and shake it. As soon as there was one shake, his smile dropped completely, his hand left hers, took the bottle, and left. "We meet at the end of dusk at the front of this building. You will give the signal."

She upped and left as well, tossing a, "Very well," over her shoulder.

A scoff was heard from her as she walked away as well.

Perhaps, today would be easier than she expected. Her questions answered, she now knew just what she was going to do next.

She was going to liberate Brazil.

 **-= *End of Chapter 3* =-**

*_SIGH_* I did it! I did this a bit later than usual, but I do have a plan in place. I will not be fixing anymore corrections from previous chapters. That took a hit on my performance for this chapter.

I do have school, so my availability for working on this is already greatly decreased. I hope I can try to get them out as often as I can. Here are some comments from Chapter 2.

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Greymangames:** "Wow. For the first Diablo crossover I've seen with done with over watch, this is an absolutely high standard to live up two should anyone else attempt something similar!

"This is a great story, write on my friend!"

 **Reply:** "Thank you! I will write on!"

 **Akshka:** "Very nice please update as much as you can"

 **Reply:** "I will! Thanks!"

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	4. Hammer vs Mace

_**Season 1: Beginning of the End | Act 2: Freedom**_

Hey, guys! I am going to be making references to games and even have an addition of game genres, like a levelling system. Be wary, it will get a little deep at some point.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Overwatch or Diablo 3, those belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **Timing:** Post Reaper of Souls expansion, prior Overwatch Recall.

 **Notes:** I'm not sure I should keep with the whole "a chapter a day" idea, because it might mess around with my grades at school, but that aside, I think you should have this now.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Hammer vs Mace* =-**

Li-Ming, straightened the last strap of her belt as looked at herself through the mirror, sticking out a leg in order to straighten out the Ascended Greaves upon her thighs. She looked at herself hard in the eyes after straightening her Espaliers to line up with her shoulders.

She decided to think in the manner she did when she took initiative with odds against her and all she fought for. During the time of New Tristram against Magdha, Caldeum against Belial, Bastion's Keep against Azmodan, Heaven against Diablo, and even Westmarch against Malthael! Each time, she had a particular set of thoughts going through her mind.

And this one was just as similar.

 _Follow the objectives. Shred your enemies in twain. Force them to fear you. Destroy the enemy's pride and defeat them._

It always worked, she smiled. She took a white coif over her head, and took another white cloth to wrap over her mouth and upper nose. Only her eyes were visible as she left the bathroom area in the shelter. She was met by strange looks, but she did not care.

She met Miguel in the designated spot on time. He gave her a look of confusion before strolling forward in a random direction, her following. His clothing was similar as to before, a dark brown shirt with black baggy pants. No, it was overrun by straps not lacking accessories across them. A small gun rested at his hip, a large one slid well into both of his hands, in which he carried across an open street, no opposition to speak of yet.

"What are some of your abilities?" questioned Miguel.

"Most of it is unexplainable," Mi-Ling said cautiously, "but I do have an ability even _I_ question, and it is the ability to transform into creatures of either fallen glory, or just plain terror."

"They better be useful, Telekinetic," Miguel stated.

"I will try," said Li-Ming, "however, I am new to the concept of transformations. I will have little control of full transformations. I am well versed in martial arts," she assured, "and my...telekinesis...is admirable."

"Good," he sighed with relief, "at least you're competent enough."

She rose a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing much," he smiled. She realized he was merely jesting, and the two had playful swaps of banter for the next few minutes.

 **-= *line break* =-**

General Peterson sighed as she signed another piece of useless information handed to her by officer. She noted he did not like the burden placed on her either by the higher ups, but even he didn't have a say in whether or not she liked it.

What she'd like right now was a distraction. Even if it was more Talon operatives out there ready for them to decimate, she wouldn't mind. It'd be better than useless paperwork.

"Falcon to Overlord, over," came the static of the olden day communicators.

And _there_ was her saving grace. Riley.

General Peterson quickly brought the communicator and pressed the button on it, answering, "Overlord to Falcon, report. Over."

"Falcon to Overlord, eh, girl's on the move with...Miguel Alcantara, I think there was a plan set up to where she gets him to their base, over."

Peterson took a moment to think this over. "What are they doing currently?"

He answered after a second's notice, "Just talking. They're gonna run into a few Vishkar soldiers in the area before the reach the base, though."

"Have your Augmentor record some of her abilities," commanded Peterson, "I want to know what she is capable of. Have Bucky scout the rebels' bases."

"Falcon copies all," he replied. "Over and out."

She set down the communicator, sighing and rubbing her face in frustration. It hasn't even been that long and the two of them have already reached that girl. It has been reaching dusk, and it was almost time to return to Trump Base in L.A. over with Captain Hodges and the rest of TF29.

She stood up and picked up the communicator, adding it to the motley of items on her belt, and strode out of the room. Picking up a more modern communicator by lifting a finger up to her ear and pressing, her HUD displayed the screen of those she could communicate with.

She quickly chose the guard over the five captured Talon soldiers and ordered them to move the Talon soldiers to her AC-430 on the base's airfield. She was going to have to formulate a plan as to what to do with South America.

Recent reports indicate that more Talon insurgents have dug in deeply in the other countries surrounding Brazil. They're up to something with the entire continent, and she didn't have enough solid evidence to send it to the POTUS yet.

She tapped her side twice quickly before making her way over to the airfield.

She was going to have a field day with this, wasn't she?

 **-=* line break* =-**

It was in the dead of night most people would believe you'd have the perfect cover.

It was Li-Ming at the moment who began to regret that decision of that thought process immediately.

They hid behind the corner of a building, she peeking over with the small of her face to look after who was in the area. Several Vishkar officers in the black, baby blue and white uniforms stood on the far end of the small street, which was more of an alleyway.

This was the best way, however, it bottlenecked them inside, making it nearly impossible to make it through without at least a few injuries.

Several bullets ripped down the range that had been created for them, forcing her to turn back to the wall with Miguel at her side in a similar state of annoyance, but she knew it better than something that small.

Looking back, she could see three men step up in front of the cannons, which promptly shut off in order to see the next action through. She took this as a sign to move up, though realized as she brought Alcantara up to the next door, that this was an acceptable loss for the Vishkarians and possible Talon agents.

They weaved their hands together over one another creating a ball of red energy that promptly created winds in the area, kicking up dust and dirt as a red transparent wall appeared.

She recognized that type of arcane abilities: wards.

A one sided shield. This would be difficult for her. The three men stepped back as the cannons sped up again. Her shields could take on a brunt of attack for the next 20 yards, which she took advantage of as she grabbed Miguel and held him behind her, chasing the next move on.

Her shields took on the brunt of the attack and allowed them by with minor injuries. However, she noticed something simple as she entered the alcove. A black figure...

...then it rose an arm and the buttstock of a weapon made contact with her face, throwing her back a bit, dazing her, forcing Miguel to enter into an attack.

Li-Ming gracefully flipped up, and with the Wrath of the Crusader she stepped up against Leoric with, stepped in near the Vishkar agent and elbowed him in the face.

She heard the audible blow to his face, satisfying her need to vengeance against one who would dare catch her off guard. Several more soldiers poured through the doorway the first went through, pointing their weapons at Miguel, completely ignoring the Nephalem.

She had a pride, and they insulted it.

With the speed of a Monk, she flashed through the crowd, disabling a soldier by striking their weapon and arm into the wall, hit his pressure point under his upper arm, and proceeded to kicking the man several yards away with inhuman strength.

Spinning to her left, she made her way through the center of the alcove by breaking the knee of another soldier, causing him to spin and fire wildly upwards. The other two backed away from his wildfire, giving her the opening she needed.

Firing a few shots from his weapon, Miguel took the furthest one from the right off his feet after shooting him in the chest. The last soldier, turned his interest on Miguel in a suicide attempt, and that attempt became fatal as Mi-Ling then decapitated him with a familiar sickle.

 _"Dammit, Malthael,"_ thought Li-Ming, " _Why_ now _of all times?"_

"We need to get going!" he yelled, not noticing the mist overtake her arm in order to rid of Malthael.

"I'm trying!" yelled Li-Ming, looking back into the bullet-torn street, only for it to stop.

"What's happening?" whispered Miguel.

"Let me see," Li-Ming replied quietly, looking around the corner, only to notice a shadow around them continue growing.

Looking up, she then turned and tackled Miguel, before a large crusader bared his weapon against her.

"Peter?" she questioned loudly, only for it to chuckle.

"Whoever it is," Miguel said quickly, grabbing her and running, "it's not your friend!"

They ducked into a doorway within the alleyway, making it inside of a building as a large hammer landed.

This was gonna be harder than Li-Ming originally thought.

 **-= *line break* =-**

James "Bucks" Buckless activated his camouflage suit, weaving through the rebels of the main base, searching through to find anything of interest.

There may have only been one thing, but most of the soldiers had this technology, most of the doctors had sonic technology that could help human healing. While it was slow, it healed them efficiently.

Lucio dos Santos had stolen company property and multiplied it so his rebels and doctors could have their respective abilities.

Bucks found a quiet place void of people and made way to it. Soon after he made it to a crate around the corner from several guards, crouching in the darkness the crates provided, the dark deepened by the dead of night. He deactivated his gear and lifted an old school communicator to his mouth, whispering into it.

"WS to Overlord, over?"

A short moment of static filled the channel quietly as he waited. In this time, he took a moment to look over the crate as he heard the pittering of soft footfalls from around the corner, and the language of a different tongue.

He saw a few soldiers approaching, not specifically to him, but in his direction. He would have to be quick.

A sputter from his radio indicated his call had been received and he quickly ducked behind the crate.

"Overlord to WS, over," general Peterson replied.

"This is WS, I'm in dos Santos' base. They're using the technology of the Vishkar corporation for his soldiers and doctors. Slow, but effective. Over."

Static reached the communicator again as he peeked over the edge of the crate. The rebels were dangerously close.

"Overlord copies all. Get out of there, WS. Over and out."

The soldiers heard that and looked into Bucks' direction, forcing him to pocket the communicator and activate stealth mode, quietly maneuvering towards them and knocking their heads together forcefully, his suit flickering in his attack.

He quickly made it out of the base undetected, yet they were in a frenzy due to his knocking unconscious of the guards.

This didn't make that woman Falcon was following in any less interesting, he mused.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"FE FI FO FUM!" roared the paladin through a communications system that made his voice sound rather robotic, Miguel noticed.

However, Li-Ming seemed less amused.

Had the Barbarian been with her, Radriar would have surely **mu** _ **r**_ _de_ _ **r**_ e **d h** _i_ **m** for the insulting words. Instead, she was the one that took the Rage of Radriar and decided to channel it into the being of this...paladin.

She thrust two arms forward and a large ball twisted and amalgamated into her hands, a red, angry arcane beam burst forth from her hands and shot thickly through the paladin, as was intended. However, while the beam pierced through him, it did zero damage, thanks to the immunity shield posed over him.

She ended the beam and hid behind a crate as a hammer fell down, instantly sitting herself next to Miguel.

"Why would you stop?!" yelled he as the two of them sprinted further into the building.

"He's immune to my attacks!" she replied. "We must find the caster for the immunity ward or he will run us down!" She flipped graciously over a fallen hammer and continued striding forwards, grabbing the hand of a tripping Miguel. The impact destroyed the rhythm of his steps.

"DEUS HOC VULT!" roared the paladin, running forth faster than Li-Ming expected, her turning a corner upstairs.

"He's a paladin!" complained Miguel. "That was the war cry of a crusader!"

"What did he even say?!" questioned Li-Ming as they ran down the hallway after the steps, the paladin ripping through the floor beneath them and climbing up.

"'God wills it!'" replied Miguel as a large metallic hand reached into the room they were stuck in.

"Come here, boy!" roared the paladin as he brought his full form to bear through the ceiling and onto the second floor, crushing walls and ceiling away from himself as he burst through from place to place.

"Oh, God, he's after me!" yelled Miguel, to which Li-Ming quickly covered his mouth in pure anger, before the paladin followed the voice.

"You fool!" she yelled angrily, her right eye unknowingly flaring yellowish red. Miguel caught this, but paid it no mind for now. They would have a moment later for inquiries and other such things. For now, they needed to evade this paladin!

They found an exit away from the paladin's prying eyes, before sprinting forward in a cacophony of heavy footfalls from the Nephalem and Santos' right hand lieutenant. The paladin followed, soon watching them sprint up steps.

He did the same as before, breaching the ceiling with his hands and heaving himself up, large hammer at his waist before setting large metal boot to floor.

Li-Ming and Miguel brought themselves into a room and slammed it, before hearing a whimper.

The two of them swirled, weapons brought to bear in fear of a new enemy, only to see a man in the room, holding a cube roughly as large as his head floating between flesh.

Li-Ming quickly knocked the man out and disintegrating the annoying object, freeing them of the immunity shield around the paladin.

The paladin felt his shields weaken, his HUD blinking and screeching at him in beeps indicating that the shield had fallen. Taking a moment to grunt in annoyance, he brought his left hand over in front of him, hammer behind him as the armor over his triceps extended into a sharp edge.

The back of the suit opened, revealing two cylinders that thrust forward for a moment, blue flames igniting before a yellow hue of it burst forward from it. His feet left the floor as he charged through the walls into the very room that he knew the girl and Alcantara were in.

The two had heard this and instead exited the room through the wall rather than the door, before the door itself was torn from it hinges, walls crackled and buckled into nothing but ash as a large paladin strode through destroying everything in its path.

He overshot, and Li-Ming could overhear the curse, "SHIT!" before he was thrown through the wall and down into the alleyway, squashing multiple of the Vishkarians beyond the barrier they had set up for themselves. The augmented that had built the barrier squashed like bugs, barrier falling in their wake.

"Hmm," Miguel noted with a high-pitched hum of inquiry, "that works."

Only for the two of them to watch the paladin extend his arm once more and charge into the building with the same flame adorning his back, the building shuddering in response.

"Nevermind," Miguel said annoyed, before the floor beneath them buckled with the second floor, the fourth floor and above them also buckling in its wake.

The whole front of the building came crashing down, revealing the second half of the interior, Li-Ming and Miguel both being seen as they fell.

Mid-flight (or -freefall), Li-Ming had grabbed Alcantara and thrown him over herself, his landing gracefully on the ground away from her and the paladin.

"Go!" she commanded. "Return to Lucio dos Santos and send for me! I will take on the paladin myself!"

"Are you sure, M?!" he called, only to be given a stern glare before a prideful smile. "I will not tell of your abilities until you are ready!" he assured, running off.

"Best not," she mumbled, before turning to the hulking mass of metal.

"I will defeat you, little girl, and I will take Alcantara as a prize!"

"Little?" she questioned with a raised brow. "I don't think so. Malthael!" she called forth.

Light hearted and transparent mists swarmed her smiling figure as the paladin watched her grow three sizes, mist covering her once female body, only to reveal the Angel of-

Actually, Li-Ming noticed at the last second that this was, in fact, _not_ Malthael.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Leoric was many things. Mad. Insane.

Regretful.

He wished, oh, how he _wished!_ for redemption! For that one chance to prove himself once again, to redeem him of the atrocities he did in light of an enemy he could not control.

Being inside the Nephalem had allowed him to see some qualities that he once had held for himself. Glory. A small pint of greed when it came to money for her. And even a large amount of pride she liked to protect, something Azmodan of all things could actually commend her for.

No, truly, Azmodan told him that he wanted to commend her for her pride that he had threatened all that time ago.

Now, however, Leoric had seen chance. A chance to redeem himself of his insanity as he floated within the expanse of dreamspace that posed itself within the Nephalem's mind. Once being one of Diablo's minions made you part of the Soulstone when you died, so Leoric understood as best as possible.

Now, Leoric was of his own, the Nephalem feeding him the power to redeem his paranoia back into proper sanity, severing his connection to the Demon of Terror. Not that he could rebuild the flesh of his body (Malthael might help with that, he noted), but he could rebuild a sound mind.

She had called for Malthael against this beast, but Leoric couldn't be without a hint of jealousy for the angel, having being called on when Leoric himself would fare a better chance. Angelic requilary may be one of the sharpest metals in all of Creation, but Earth was certainly not of the Creation they had known.

That metal, whatever...alloy...it was, certainly can hold itself against a blade of an angel. A mace was better suited against that armor.

Of course, like many kings, Leoric had an army, and he knew how to wield it well. He knew strategy, and he knew metal when he saw it. Albeit the armor here was a bit strange to him, he could tell of the composition and _just_ where to strike.

Malthael may have a few aeons on Leoric's age, but Leoric knew metal. Progressive, that is. The angels were entirely tradition when it came to weaponry. _Always_ of the same metal.

Of course, thousands of years worth of war waged on the Battlefields of Eternity certainly gave a small bit of recourse in discerning the strength of metals.

But it was the metal of _man_ he spoke of. He knew Man had the capability to weave metal stronger than angelic and how to wield it better than any demon in the history of Creation.

 _That_ was why he believed _he_ was more capable of fighting this paladin of metal!

 _That_ was why he was...confused as Hell as to why _he_ was in the Nephalem's place.

"Meh," he hoarsely said, rubbing the chin of what was left of the bone, "a chance is a chance."

 **-= *line break* =-**

The man inside the paladin looked on at the large skeletal figure posed before him, whose voice crackled like thunder and hoarsely made its presence known through the speakers of his suit, eyes scrunched and mouth wide in confusion. The skeleton ironically cocked his head left and right with his free left hand, popping several bones loudly.

A large mace was presented over his shoulder, the tarnished silver armor crinkling in response to the movement this...skeleton posed. A crown presented itself over its head, indicating nobility, or kingship.

The skeleton stared at him deep into his soul, the opening of his eyeholes into his cranium carving deep trauma into the paladin's brain, an almost sinister smile of an illusion showed itself on its lips with an almost ghastly smoke.

It hefted its mace off of its shoulder before holding it in both hands towards its right, before bringing it bear and with a large swing, sent the paladin through several buildings and into a street area, a sinister, hoarse laugh ringing in the paladin's fearing ears.

In pure anger, the paladin smashed its left hand into the ground to push himself up - small quake emanating from the hand - the right hand grabbing the hammer that had fallen a few feet from himself. Several high pitched cries came from around him and light colored mists appeared around him, coalescing into newer, smaller skeletons from the first, each holding a sword and shield, bow and arrow, or bare hands that pulled at him.

Strange strength was in those fleshless arms as they began to drag him back by the feet with ease, one in front of him wresting his mace from his hand. He let out a scream mixed with anger and pure horror as arrows clunked against his armor and swords were swung against the weaker parts of his armor.

How did they know?!

All of a sudden, the skeletal king from earlier came forth...well, it was more of an apparition. Several, really. Multiple swinging into the front of him with that ghastly smile once more, before the real skeletal figure posed itself in front of the paladin, a skeleton from beneath somehow holding up the bulk of the armor.

The mace was swung from beneath, flipping the paladin head over heels back into the ground behind him. Several skeletons were crushed in this feat, not that it mattered to Leoric.

"Unholy strength!" yelled the paladin. "Where do they get it?!" he demanded.

"Their regrets!" Leoric hoarsely shouted back at the now perplexed paladin. "Every one of these men are dead, but regret something or other! The more regrets they have..." he stated, before bringing his mace to bear once more, "the stronger they are!"

Spinning in three consecutive circles, Leoric had first swung low, beneath the knee in order to flip the paladin, the second at the paladin's back before it could meet ground, and the third hooked on his back once more before face met pavement.

He dragged the paladin and slammed him down near his weapon, behind Leoric's self.

The paladin stood, reeling in the hammer and extended his left hand, barrier field opening from it. Red shields appeared around a strange four pointed star from the paladin's arm, Leoric noticed. Leoric heartily laughed, before charging and striking at the barrier.

Leoric was caught off guard by the sheer bounce backwards, the shields turning off and a single hammer embedding itself into the Black King's back, catching his fall, but thrusting him over the paladin and into the ground, face first.

Leoric had a pride, and it was damaged by a nameless being who stood at his height.

Leoric slammed a hand into the pavement in anger, blue smoke coalescing around him as his mace was forgotten, forming a fist. He threw himself upward faster than what should be deemed possible with his hulking form, and threw a punch into the face of the paladin.

The paladin flipped as he was thrown, his feet landing properly onto the ground like a cat, his face to the side from the momentum of force carried through.

A single dent was on the head of the paladin.

The paladin charged forward, reaching Leoric with immense speeds, before Leoric, who was taught in the art of Royal Martial Arts, flipped the paladin over with its own momentum, losing grip on hammer, and sending them into hand-to-hand combat.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Falcon could not believe what he was seeing.

Giant Skeleton versus Paladin?!

They were even the same height!

"Falcon to Overlord, over!" he yelled into the communicator.

"Overlord to Falcon, I read you," replied Peterson simply. "What's going on? Over."

"This is Falcon, we have a giant skeleton and a Paladin wrestling around on the streets of Rio de Janeiro, how copy, over?"

There was a moment of si- "What did you just say, Riley?" she broke formality in pure confusion.

"Girl, I mean what I say," he replied informally. "Sending footage...now!"

Another moment of si- "What the hell?!" came over the communicator. "Is that-"

"Yes, that is Target Mike November," he said. "She just turned into him! Just like she did to Reaper!"

"Understood," she said. "Why does she attack?"

"Cover so Miguel Alcantara can RTB," he replied. "Probably not a good idea to piss her off by taking the one person she was trying to protect. Looks like she's got pride."

"Roger," the general returned into proper etiquette. "Continue to follow Target Mike November and stay outside the base area, at least 50 feet minimum," she ordered. "Tell me how the situation develops. We still don't know who's good and bad in Brazil, over and out."

"Got it," replied Falcon without the communicator. She knew he understood.

He just didn't understand _this_.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Soon after a small - or rather, large - scuffle, the Leoric had managed regain his fallen mace, holding the paladin above himself with one hand, about to strike with his mace.

As his mace was brought down, the paladin was able to curb the attack away from his face, reeling back and using the weight of his suit in order to overcome the large skeleton, using a spinning momentum to attempt slamming the skeleton into a wall and into a daze.

However, _he_ was slammed into a wall, a small yell of pain escaping his lips as his back met wall, the two of them falling down into the ground, the mace of the creature sliding away from himself.

The skeletal being roared in small anger before shoving the paladin off, disappearing into several apparitions of smoke into the direction of his mace. The paladin brought up his hammer and readied himself for the next few attacks.

However, as they were surrounded by buildings, above skeletal figures fell onto the paladin, dragging him low. Skeletons rose from the asphalt of the ground - and while there was much effort to be put breaking through it, they still rose quickly to hold the paladin by his feet.

The King sprinted forward, reclaiming his former glory with a last swing of his mace, veering off the left to bring momentum from his right. As his mace sailed through the air the closest to the paladin, Leoric pushed himself back at the same time, strength and speed added to the mace as it brought itself into the face of the paladin, sending it head over foot into the building nearby.

A breath of fatigue brought itself from the depths of the lungless ribcage, smoke billowing from mouth. He put his left hand over his ribcage, reminiscing of the past. It seemed he was still human.

The ghastly smile appeared on his lipless jaw, but this time serene.

He soon fell to knee, mace falling from hand, the mists of his people turned skeleton coalescing around him once more, returning him to his original height, and then to the height of the Nephalem.

He lost the feeling of gravity as his form shifted to the right a small ways, down a hill, his vision blurring to black as he returned to the dreamspace of the Nephalem.

It was here he found solace, and it was in taking over the Nephalem's body that he found a chance to repay her.

He found his vision regained inside of her mind once more, her vision being regained as well. His flesh was over his skeletal body here, which made him happy for the first time in forever. A real smile washed over his flesh as he revelled in its feel.

He swore he would repay the Nephalem for allowing him this.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Not like she fucking wanted it, though. It hurts like a bitch.

She let out grunts of pain as she tumbled down the hill, before finally stopping, breathing heavily.

She felt a warmth come up her throat, and she coughed into the side, the red substance known as blood littering the ground.

"Dammit..." she mumbled...

 **-= *line break* =-**

"Heat signature ahead," said one of the rebels as Miguel followed. "Female, red clothing, wounded, ready to engage," he said almost robotically. But Miguel stopped them.

"No!" he yelled, "she's a friendly!"

He sprinted up to her, cradling her chuckling form in his right hand as he place his left hand over her right arm.

"Are you okay, M?" he questioned despite the pained laughter from her.

"It was a lot more difficult than I expected," she replied, voice almost hoarse. A red hue was on her forehead before it disappeared suddenly, Miguel noticed. Other than her seemingly regaining some spirit, she showed no chance of knowing that it was even on her. "Place the flask on my right hip to my mouth," she asked.

He nodded, reaching for it with his left hand and uncorking the bottle with a strange red liquid inside. He placed it at her lips and let her drink it.

She drank at it hungrily, and he pulled away for a moment. "All of it," she specified. He nodded, and slowly poured it into her mouth gently, letting the liquid be swallowed. "Thank you," she said, "cork it and replace it on my hip, then help me to your base."

"I will," he replied, doing just as she said. He slid her left arm around his neck and they slowly stood, her hissing in pain in her right leg, which hung and was dragged as they moved forward. Her left foot functioned perfectly, however, and they strode forward. "I will get you to an infirmary, M."

She nodded. "I believe..." she said slowly, "I'm losing consciousness..."

Her voice faded as her head fell on his shoulder. He flustered for a moment before hurrying to the base.

 **-= End of Chapter 4* =-**

I DID IT!

BE HAPPY!

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Akshka (Guest):** "Akshka:2 updates in one day you spoile me like it"

 **Reply:** "You got it, buddy!" ^.^

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	5. Paragon Matrix

_**Season 1: Beginning of the End | Act 2: Freedom**_

Hey, guys! I'm going to be making a little more difficult for Li-Ming with a new piece of technology from this era! It's very difficult without a little A.I. helper, something she won't receive until a later date.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Overwatch or Diablo 3, those belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **Timing:** Post Reaper of Souls expansion, prior Overwatch Recall.

 **Notes:** I'm loving the feedback! If you're looking for the reply to your comment, please read the very bottom! But, I would very much like it if the story is read first! :) Tell me, though, if you'd rather the comment replies be up here! I will accommodate you!

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Paragon Matrix* =-**

"Nephalem..." came an ethereal, almost familiar female voice.

Li-Ming stirred from her rest, of where she was not sure. She felt the absence of gravity, which was more detailed as she opened her heavily lidded eyes, which forced her to move, causing her to go into an unending spin.

"Waaah!" shrieked she. She was not used to heights, but she calmed herself quickly from her blunder of personality.

Her head swam with confusion as she looked around with blurry sight, nothing but black in sight, until her fall was broken by a hard, wooden floor.

She grunted in pain as she realized the fall was deeper than she originally thought, though she did not feel the effects of falling whatsoever.

"Nephalem!" roared the ethereal voice once more, snapping Li-Ming out of her thoughts as she quickly reasserted her stance from off the floor, looking around and seeing herself within the confines of the Zakarum Cathedral, sans bodies of the dead.

But, before her, was Kasadya, the Conjurer of Death, in front of her, wielding the scythe that all Death Maidens were known for.

Li-Ming meant to reach for the sword upon her back, but found it empty, even of shield and source. She sent a glare up at the maiden, scenarios of which spell to start off with against this adversary filling her head.

"Calm yourself, Nephalem," Kasadya said, free hand risen in Li-Ming's direction. This did not deter Li-Ming's hostile stance, but delayed her attacks for now. "I am able to speak to you through the Black Soulstone."

"I had always wondered," Li-Ming said after a sigh of calm, straightening herself from her hostility and posing a much more calm visage, "whether or not the angels of an archangel that embedded the Soulstone within themselves would also be present within it."

"Well," Kasadya affirmed, "you see that you are correct. Though, I am filled with anguish!"

The mortal rose a brow, "Why? What did I even do to you?"

"You broke your right leg!" Kasadya complained, pointing an accusatory finger in her direction with a very human female bend in her back. "That is where my shard is contained!"

" _That_ is your single reason for bringing me into my own subconscious...of my leg...?"

"No," Kasadya straightened herself, taking a calming breath, "I also come here to tell you that _I_ will be in control of your body the next encounter that you cannot handle! I will not allow you to break the residencies of the Black Soulstone!" she yelled. "Well," she relented, "maybe the places the Prime Evils rest, but by no circumstances must it be us angels!"

"Let me get this straight, Death Maiden," Li-Ming reasserted her dominance, stepping forward slowly up to the fallen angel, whose stepping back did not go unnoticed (sending a smile to Li-Ming's face), "this is _my_ body, and I will treat you according to my own wants. I will allow you to come forth when _I_ want, not when you want. And, if I want to," she added, "I will chose a demon lord over you."

A small gasp of horror rose from the maiden's throat. Whatever was the angel equivalent, if not.

"Now, allow me to return," Li-Ming demanded. Her vision swam as the maiden haughtily followed the command.

"They are also trying to remove my Stone from your leg, so, if you would."

"Wait, what-"

 **-= *line break* =-**

Li-Ming awoke with a gasp, raising her torso from whatever bed was beneath her, her sight coming back as she noticed her leg in a strong, white form, holding it in place, a doctor over said leg who had gasped in fear when she had awakened.

Her eyes blinked for a moment as the doctor regained his dignity, striding back forward towards her leg with tools filled with blood. "Jesus Christ, you scared the everliving shit out of me, woman!" he yelled, returning to his task. "Now, don't move again, so I can remove this creepy stone from your leg."

She immediately registered his comment, backing him away from her. "No!" she yelled, thinking up an excuse before he could fully wonder as to why she would want him to stop. "It's a stranger version of augmentation than most Augmentors use. Please, do not remove it from my leg," she asked.

He scrunched his brow. "But this stone is, like, really creepy," he replied. "Red energy inside of a black transparent surface." He let a single chuckle escape his lips in pure scoff, "I would get it out of my leg immediately. Why do you want it so bad?!"

She thought up an answer for a moment. "Like I said, healer," she replied, "it's an...augmentation of mine. I need it for a power that I haven't the ability to fully control. That aside, remove this thing from my leg and leave this room," she demanded.

He complied with an annoyed sigh, removing the thick white cast from her leg and allowing it freedom. There was a large shot of pain that flitted through her body, causing her to hiss in light of it. He gave a, _'I told you so,'_ look before she batted it off with a glare, his leaving the room in response.

She quietly got up and realized she was in full armor, taking the flask from her hip, uncorking it, and allowing the liquid to flow down her throat.

The effect was almost immediate, cleaning any blood on her leg beneath that armor, but leaving the leg itself broken. She quickly locked her leg on the ground before bending over and grabbing the knee with both of her hands - which was still sensitive and swimming with pain - and forcefully replaced the bones back to where they were, causing a brief shout to leave her.

She gasped for breath for a few moments as she fell back to sit on the bed she had arisen from. This made her knees bend, sending another set of electric pain to course through her from her knee. She clenched her teeth in pure pain before taking another quick sip of the now uncorked flask.

She gasped from the greedy sips she had taken and recorked the bottle, replacing it upon her hip. The pain was immediately almost gone, leg fully healing as she settled back onto the bed, looking out the brightly illuminated window in front of her, showing the once great city.

Rio de Janeiro, once a beacon of civilization, now underfoot of a corporation who set the country into chaos. She was glad she finally made it to the base of the rebels, lest she would still be confused as what to do next.

She stood, sighing as she reached the window and leaned on both of her elbows, shifting weight from her right to left leg to alleviate any residual pain. She looked out upon the city, hearing the echoes of gunfire in the distance, saying aloud, "It seems our comrades have engaged the enemy."

She didn't realize it yet, but she was, in fact, speaking to those within the Black Soulstone. As to how to learn to fully control the beings inside wasn't exactly known to her, she decided her first step was to reshoning her abilities by throwing herself onto the battlefield.

Now, even she of all people, within a realm like this, knew that there was a certain process to be taken in order to gain such allowance to do as she pleased upon the open battlefields.

She must find a lieutenant.

The door swung open, her ignoring it despite its audible speed.

"M!" called Miguel.

Or maybe someone would find her first.

"Miguel!" she called back, turning around, a detectable hiss emanating from her lips as her right foot had been used.

"M, careful!" he yelled, catching her before she fell. "Lucio said he was going out to fight some of Vishkar's men because he thought you would recover later. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Bring me somewhere where I can look for a fight," she replied. He scrunched his face in confusion. "Just get me there," she said. "I'll be capable of fighting soon, Miguel Alcantara."

He nodded, before hoisting left arm over his head and bringing her out, her hopping in response. "You can just call me Miguel, M," he deadpanned at her formality.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"Falcon to Overlord, over," called Riley into his communicator, which was promptly answer.

"Go for Overlord, over," she replied.

"This is Falcon, eh, Mike November is up and running, and according to lip reading, she's heading out. I'd looooooove having the Eavesdropper for this mission, over."

His sarcasm spilled through as a single chuckle made itself known from his right. Riley eyed the metal armed man who had also been looking out with him from a random rooftop into the base of the rebels (with binoculars, of course. The real sweet technology, too. Just no mics). They were quite the distance away, and any sound this girl made would never live long enough to reach the two.

"That equipment is just a myth, Falcon," she said, obvious humor in her voice. "But, that aside, you get anything else?"

"Nah," Bucks replied into his communicator, "this is WS, and the two sides have their reasons tighter than a crab's ass."

An exhale of small laughter was heard over the communicator as Falcon also let one slip, shaking his head in response. "Bucks, that's your job now. Go do it, over."

"Got it, over and out," he replied, leaving the rooftop by jumping over.

"God, I've got to get used to that," Riley said annoyed. "This is Falcon," he said into the communicator, "I'm gonna keep watching Mike November. How's TF29? Over."

"They're angry," replied Peterson. "I have teaching those Talon agents you guys caught. They're not happy they're being transferred into a group that searches out other Talon agencies."

There was a moment of si- "Jesus Christ, are you kidding me?!"

"Falcon."

"How they hell do you think we can trust people like that?!"

"Falcon."

"Do you even know how many people Talon's killed-"

"RILEY!"

He sighed, realizing he was going off on an angry tangent, pressed the communicator's button and raised it to his mouth again. "Yes, general?"

A sigh came over on the communicator, before Peterson calmly replied, "Just follow her around while Winter Soldier gathers information on Vishkar's and Lucio's standpoint in this war. WS, during your little rant, told me that Lucio's in the middle of fighting them. They're pretty equal in terms of combat."

"Me thinks general has plan," Riley replied. The general ignored the stupidity.

"That I do," she said. "Here's the deal..."

 **-= *line break* =-**

In front of a perfectly fine Miguel Alcantara who had been acting as a crutch for the currently temporarily incapacitated Li-Ming was a glass pane which blinked with lights, predominantly of the color green. In it were white borders of what Li-Ming depicted Rio de Janeiro and its buildings, symbols and other such things indicating locations of particular objects and enemy strongholds and others.

In particularly congested areas full of enemies, she saw blue circles surrounding them, widening and enclosing for a moment. They were out of sync with one another, adding to the already fleeting board of moving colors.

Above the board, in big blue letters, were the words,

"A bounty board?" she questioned incredulously. She turned to him confusedly. "You're in the middle of a war, and you treat particular targets as bounties?"

"Well," Miguel tried, "mercenaries come every once and awhile, but not as often as we'd like," he admitted. "Lucio is here," he pointed to a location on the map, the green color of the board malforming into a different color in relation to his finger.

"It seems your lines are quite close to your base," noted Mi-Ling. It was true. More than 100 meters from the base and you couldn't not find a Vishkarian soldier. This 100 meters was decreasing, though not quickly.

"Yeah," Miguel said a bit quietly.

"Point me to the area where I could break the will of this line and push yours forward," she commanded. He was confused for a moment, before shedding all doubt with a simple shake of his head.

His hand reached out and pressed on the closest blue circle in relation to the base on the map, and the blue expanded before disappearing, a smaller, teal rectangle appearing on the screen, showing the things required in order to push the line forward.

"This is simple," Li-Ming said in response. "Destroy as many defenders as possible, destroy the sonic-type hover tank, and destroy the augmentor in the area. That should be interesting," she completed.

"But you're still incapacitated," Miguel said and she waved him off.

"By the time I am there, I should be able to fight properly."

Miguel sighed, and relented. "Fine, but if you're going alone, you need this to find your way around the city," he said. He handed her an object which she deemed as a helmet. She took off the white coif over her head and put the machine on. Glass fell down to cover only her eyes, and she readjusted the white cloth over her nose and mouth, so, again, only her eyes could be seen - though, this time, though the not so transparent visor.

She removed her arm from Miguel and regained footing with her right leg. The broken bones should be near fully healed now. If the helmet's...Heads Up Display...was correct, it would be half an hour at her speed. Her bone would be healed by then.

"I will return soon, Miguel," she said, limping away. The limp was smaller now and her walking speed was increased, but it was still noticeable.

"Wait!" he called, running up to her unabated form who still moved. "Why are you doing this?" he questioned. "To prove yourself? Lucio would be more than happy for you to join his army!"

"I don't want any mundane tasks," she replied a bit haughtily. "I want him to know that I am capable as a one-man army...well, in my case, a one-woman army, but that's not the point," she said, stopping and turning him to give the full case of her words. "Not only that, but if he knows what I'm capable of, he will send me on the hardest battles for the average warrior, and I will end whatever evil corrupts people like Vishkar," she ended. She turned and walked away towards her objective.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Li-Ming was right. Her leg healed when she got there.

She just never banked on the idea that it would be _immediate_.

"Son of a whore!" she cursed, spinning into a corner on her left, the tank shell barely missing the corner and hitting the ground in front of her, large explosion in its wake.

A strand of hair fell in her face, and she gave it a glare, before blowing it out of the way.

She leaned back against the wall as she burst forward simultaneously to a loud gun blast, indicating the tank had fired again. The wall she once hid behind broke down as the tank shell left remnants of rings of sound, which were indicated by the debris it caused.

She rolled as gunfire rippled upon the blue of her shield. During the roll, an extended hand fired a decent spray of red into a group of soldiers, their disappearing almost instantly. Several beams extended from her form chaotically, briefly landing on a single soldier each before they, too, were burnt into red ashes. Four shards made themselves known. Quickly grabbing one, she lobbed it at a single person, who exploded in kind. Several knives telekinetically appeared before her and automatically delved deep into the bodies of several soldiers, cutting them down and killing most instantly.

The tank turned its large barrel slowly in her direction and she quickly made her way to the tank.

Removing Maximus from her back in two hands, she brought it in a high arc far from the tank, spinning it down and with its vorpal edge, cut through the pavement. The tank gunner had no idea why she had done this until the last second.

Li-Ming's calculations correct, the purposeful blunder and surprise she caught in the gunner resulted in a misfire, whose shell wafted past her.

There were two things in her account that she had forgotten.

One, the sheer loudness of the firing, which incapacitated her hearing,

and two, the sheer shockwave of the sonic shell that came past her, which shoved her back with the force of sound.

With a grunt, she landed on her back in front of the tank a good ways away.

She could clearly see underneath the tank, which was filled with the waves of heated air flitting from beneath.

Then, she knew.

Quickly regaining her stance, and by subsequence, regaining hearing which ended its high pitched ringing, she sprinted forward once again, shield collapsing as bullets ripped across the field.

She veered off on the right quickly, the second misfire completely missing her, sonic waves included. She made it to the right side of the tank, as that owl-spinning turret slowly turned towards her, soldiers around her being completely disintegrated by a single beam from one hand.

She stopped and placed her hand low, before bringing it high up in a swish of arcane activation of a spell, which was, of course, an indication that Blizzard, with the fire rune _Apocalypse,_ rained meteors down on the tank, whose turret was not completely turned by now.

Distracted by the arcane, the gunner stopped for a moment as he was scanning for more before decided which target was more important; the source of the meteors or the Nephalem.

The Nephalem herself gave a wide smile as she repeated the motion, though this time it was simply to activate a black hole behind the tank, the fire rune Blazar.

The tank was dragged in, no resistance of treads to speak of before the arcane spell exploded, sending it in her direction.

Maximus lifted once again after she telekinetically brought it towards her, she did the same motion as before. Bringing it high and down in an arc through the pavement, following through on a second circle which left fire in its wake, in slow motion, piercing the tank as it was brought down.

The tank which was now travelling downwards in relation to the force of the blade, also caved in on that location, the heat of the sword melting through the thick of the tank, the tank now 100% flipping over Li-Ming as it landed on its turret behind her.

She spun around slowly to see her work, and watched as the tank itself exploded, forcing her back a few meters.

"Two objectives down..." she mumbled as she watched the lesser soldiers (what's left of the conscious ones) flee, "one to go," she turned to the center of the small market area.

"You are very admirable in your abilities, woman," replied the built stature of what she pegged as a Talon officer, holding a strange cube in his left hand, which was held out, unlike the rest of his body.

He stood up straight and professional, other hand behind his back in a respectful manner. Chest out. The clothes he wore were close to robes, metal mask also, a smooth chest plate filled with blinking red lights, and a waist cape revealing only the front of his legs. Slits were from knee below in three equally spaced areas behind him.

"But," he continued as the strange red cube blinked out of existence and his left arm returned the appendage to just behind him, "I'm going to have to let you die now."

She rose a brow in confusion, before the man disappeared in what appeared to be red lightning, a red hue of a cloud left in his wake. He reappeared in front of her and in quick motion, jabbed her in the stomach before she could retaliate, her bending over in the process.

A boot made its presence known deep within her right calf, sending her to a knee in mild pain.

Her teeth clenched in anger as she stood again, throwing the boot off, an open hand ready to catch him (hand covered in a familiar mist) as she turned to grab him, but he was gone again, reappering in the location he once was.

"Admirable, again," said the main, "but mistaken."

She ignored Malthael's hand growing on her own, simply turning towards him with a raised head, inhaling and exhaling slowly as she shot him a glare.

"That arm of yours," he said slowly, before reappearing next to her, holding her hand up to study it. "It's very peculiar, this ability to change."

She forcibly removed her hand from his, stepping away from him, finding him gone. "I will not be studied like an anomaly!" she roared in anger.

"But that's what you are," said the voice behind her.

Quickly, her other arm turned into that of Malthael's, sickle included as it swiped open air behind her.

A boot pressed into her back and shoved her to the ground. The man stood above her as he continued, "You are not completely human, are you, little girl?"

That was certainly the last straw she could handle, as she immediately split into multiple versions of herself.

An ethereal, bluish mirror of her, strode to him quickly, striking him in the gut, yet he simply jumped back, calmly dodging the strike.

Yet, he was not ready for the second, who quickly threw a leg into his face, sending him to the side into yet another Nephalem.

Confused, he teleported away, but the real Nephalem stood behind him.

"Who were you calling little, now?" she wondered aloud, smug in besting him as she held him in a headlock that he had walked into. The three mirrors of herself promptly disappeared.

Attempting to remove himself from her, he stopped when he felt a very warm hand pressing into his back.

"This would usually be a little less honoring for my tastes," Li-Ming stated, "but for you, I'll make an exception."

A red beam burst through his stomach, before slowly disintegrating him, his screaming wailing through the microphone of the mask as she ended it, killing him. The corpse fell forward, and with a thud, landed on the ground.

He disintegrated at quick pace, his body and clothing ripping away in red hues of ash. What was left, however, perplexed Li-Ming, and she kneeled down to it and picked it up.

The red box from earlier immediately changed color into a bright blue as it entered her left hand. Here, was a strange cube that seemed to answer to her now.

She felt a strange need now, and placed her right hand over the animated object, and pulling away, expanding it. For a moment, it disappeared, but reappeared as a second dimensional pane of...holograms, as they were called. On this hologram was a chart of several tabs. The first of which called " **Augmentations** ," second, " **Personal Equipment** ," and thirdly, " **Military Groups**."

Further down was a smaller tab with a simple plus sign on it, something she decided to ignore for now. She lifted a fist to her mouth in thought as she got into a relaxing stance, pressing thumb to lip as she thought of which one to wonder about first.

She decided, and slowly moved her hand forward to click on one of the tabs. She hesitated many times, as she was firstly new to this interface, or any kind of the technology of this age in general. Her finger flipped out as she gently "pressed" on **Personal Equipment**.

Inside was a list of armaments she held already on her. She was surprised it was able to identify these. Perhaps it connected to her mind?

 **Weapons:** Maximus

 **Shielding:** Sacred Shield, Galvanizing Ward (passive), Arcane Orbs (passive), Sash of Knives (passive)

 **Off-Hand:** Chantodo's Force

 **Accessories:** Moonlight Ward (amulet), Golden Gorget of Leoric (amulet), Pandemonium Loop (ring), Puzzle Ring (ring), Broken Promises (ring)

 **Armor:** Sonic Helm, White Bandana, Firebird's Breast, Reaper's Wraps, Ascended Gauntlets, Razor Strop, Ascended Faulds (greaves), Fire Walkers

She looked through them, hovering her finger and gasping in surprise when it gave her detailed description and information of each piece of armor. This... _ **Paragon Matrix**_ as it was called above all text in the hologram, was capable of identifying objects not even of Earth. She was truly perplexed now.

Quickly tapping on " **Military Groups** ," she found herself deep within the lower ranks of an empty army name. Perhaps Lucio, in his ambition for freedom, forgot to create a name that people would be drawn to. She would eventually help with that, she decided.

She, with ease now, tapped the " **Augmentations** " tab. On it was four types of augmentation.

Under the first type (which she strangely read as " **I** ") was " **Telekinesis** " and " **Bionics**." The second tab was grayed out, and upon hovering over it, it gave her an extra piece of information like the last ones, but this one simply said, " _no bionics to augment_."

She rolled her eyes as she realized the stupidity in her curiosity. She was 100% human (as far as she knew) and held no metal as a replacement body part. She looked down the line and saw several different squares with a small picture in them, texts that identified the abilities. After hovering over " **Telekinesis** ," it gave her another small piece of information.

 **\- increases power strength**

 **\- creates varied abilities**

 _'Should be simple enough, correct?'_ she thought idly to herself, hesitating once again after biting her lip. Tapping on the first picture beneath the **Telekinesis** tab labelled, " **Power Overwhelming**."

The picture lit up speedily, surrounding itself in a golden box, a reflection effect sweeping across the picture diagonally and settling to the dull version of itself, though gold remained.

She had stepped back for a moment, and now regained her dignity and walked forward again. Two more pictures were on the same row as the first, the ones beneath grayed out. She tapped the second of the first row labelled, " **Charged Particle Accelerator** ," which gave the same effect as earlier, though she did not result in a mess of confusion and fear.

At the bottom, she noticed an " _Accept_ " button and a " _Cancel_ " button, both having the words " _Are you sure these are the Augmentations that you've chosen? You may change them at any given time._ "

Pressing the " _Accept_ " button, she looked back up to see the previous two she had selected had a meter to the side of it, each with grayed out arrows above and beneath them. The third picture on that row was also grayed out, adding to the emptiness beneath them.

Tapping the second subtab of **Augmentations** (which was a simple " **II** " to her), it was labelled with " **Physics** ," and " **Metaphysics**." Each had an extra pint of information that called it " _warp aug_ " and " _magic aug_ ," respectively. She was confused to what " _warp_ " and " _magic_ " augmentations were, but continued reading their information as,

 _ **Physics (warp augmentations)**_

 _ **\- increases physical strength**_

 _ **\- creates varied abilities**_

 _ **Metaphysics (magic augmentations)**_

 _ **\- increases resource regenerations**_

 _ **\- reduces cooldowns/resource cost**_

"Hmm," she hummed in thought. These might be useful as well, but upon trying to augment them, the boxes were grayed out. She'd no idea why, and decided to question it as of later. For now, she decided, she would return to the base gain whatever reward was set for this mission.

Spinning quickly, after closing the Paragon Matrix which found refuge inside of her left arm and disappearing from sight, she strode back to the base.

New things awaited her, she realized, and she would have to get used to them. Fast.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Lucio slipped into a wall, finishing the spin his sonic boots allowed him, back lightly bouncing off of the wall. His sprint, despite being on air, was still exhausting, even as he spoke to another of his lieutenants.

"Katia!" he said, breathing quickly.

"Lucio!" she yelled back as hail fire breached the corner Lucio backed from.

"I need men on the forward lines!" he commanded. "We'll need to soften 'em up with sonic barriers! Do we have any more augmentors?"

"They're caught behind enemy lines, but not too far," she replied quickly. "If we keep pushing forward, we can get to them and redeploy them on the field!"

"Get them, base confirms the first bounty's been taken!" She gave a look of confusion, even as a sonic shell flew beyond the corner, blowing a large area of asphalt from the street in front of them. "The new girl Alcantara brought in is pretty extraordinary, everyone's sayin'! And she pushed our operation a week ahead of schedule!" he affirmed. "I'm gonna talk to her, she got up earlier than I thought!"

"Understood!" Katia replied, placing a finger to the comm in her ear as he float ran away.

A sonic-type hover tank painted with the colors of his rebellion began to hover through the air at a fast pace as he flew on by, finger to his ear in activation of his communications system.

"Miguel," he called.

"I'm here, Lucio!" he replied.

"Get Second Division rolling through the first foothold, and spread them thin! We can't let Vishkar take it back!" An acknowledgement came from Miguel, but Lucio stopped him before he left. "Get those speakers out and start playin' something, too! We need a heartbeat for Katia's division and yours! I'll send out Leo's division tomorrow at noon!" he commanded.

"Got it!"

 **-= *line break* =-**

Li-Ming stepped into the confines of the base and wiped perspiration from her forehead with an exhalation of relief. It was hot out today and running through it with metal armor wasn't the best idea. But it was kind of her best set of armor, so she didn't think twice about wearing it before. Sanctuary certainly didn't have such warm weather, either. Unless you were in Caldeum.

She sighed as soldiers around her began to quickly run back in forth in the coming anticipation that was the next move out, thanks to her completing that first bounty. She found Miguel hurrying to her as she leaned on one of the crates.

"M!" he called, running up to her. She gave a look of acknowledgement as he approached.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lucio sent my division out to the place you liberated for us," he replied quickly, out of breath. "You pushed us a week ahead of schedule, and we don't have enough manpower yet to hold-"

"Calm yourself," she stopped him, "What do you mean _one week_?!"

"We don't have enough manpower to hold that line!" he confirmed, "We were gonna get another batch of soldiers in six days!"

She sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose, "I could have the entire city cleared of Vishkarians by the end of tomorrow, starting now," she said haughtily. "It would take you more than a week to even get a tenth of the city?"

"Things are different for you augmentors, aren't they?" he asked sarcastically, getting a huff from her. "Look, head to the canteen and Lucio will talk to you."

"Where's the canteen?" she inquired, and he sighed again, pointing at two soldiers from a reserve division, and telling them to come close.

"Get her to the canteen," he simply commanded, and left quickly to grab his helmet and leave for the battle of a holding point. But, for some odd reason, he couldn't help but feel he just put M in the wrong type of situation. Those two were known to be pretty parental, now that they had their own families to watch over (and liberate).

They nodded and she quickly joined them, pacing beside them as they walked into the base. These two soldiers were of the third division, yet still took orders from another lieutenant if needed. They were headed to the canteen anyways...

The wore a series of reds and blues across their bodies, like the other rebels in the base, she noticed. Though she was of stark contrast, reds and blacks, trims of white and gold across her gauntlets and greaves, white bandana that currently fell loose off of her face, helmet removed and under her right arm.

She sighed as they strode forward, in a comfortable silence that was quickly broken.

"So, how old are you?" one of the soldiers questioned.

"I'm 29 years of age," Li-Ming replied, and a whistle was heard from the first, flanking her left.

"29 and you're not even taller than 5'5"?"

"What do you mean?" Li-Ming wondered.

"Your height," the tall soldier replied. "You're not even up to some of the shorter soldiers' chests around here," he said.

Her eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, showing frustration in her height issue, a small blush tinting on her face. "W-well, m-my people were not known to being the tallest of most," she replied with a small jump in her words, trying to contain some dignity.

"I thought you were in your late teens," the second soldier tried.

"Well," Li-Ming said, regaining confidence in her appearance, "at least I _look_ young."

"Yes, you do," said the first soldier. "Ol' Miguel thinks you're five years younger."

"I'm flattered," she said, again, holding back a blush from the unnecessary conversation centered on her height.

"So," the second interrupted from her right, realizing of her current frustration, changed the topic, "you took out the first bounty, eh? We were scheduled to take it out a week from now when we had more soldiers to work with."

"So I've heard," replied Li-Ming, thankful the tangent had moved. "I, personally, would be able to clear the city in a day without rest," she boasted.

"Well, you're an augmented," said the first one, "you're kind of expected to be that powerful. Some of our augmenteds, though, are pretty crap."

"I see," Li-Ming said as they continued walking through the hallways to where the perceived the canteen to be located.

"So," the second tried to stretch the conversation, "do you even eat?"

This perplexed her. "Why?"

"You're skinny and short as hell," he said (ironically to her), "you look like you haven't eaten in days!"

"I haven't eaten in 6 months, actually," she affirmed, causing the two soldiers to grab her arms. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"We're going to make you eat-" the first said, the one on her left.

"And you can't stop us," finished the second one, flanking her right.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched, other profanities leaving her lips as she squirmed in the grip of the large men hold her several feet of the ground, legs kicking about like a toddler.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Li-Ming hungrily ate at the food in front of her, something the men had come to call "cheese burgers, fries, and a shake."

Man one, who she had come to know as Matheus, had argued with man two, who she had come to know as Hugo, over whether she should eat McDonalds or Popeye's (two places she'd love to visit) first, and they decided to give her of both types. She had already eaten the chicken.

These two were of the same last name, brothers from a place known as the United States of America. They were vacationing with their respective wives and children down here in Brazil, but were locked in during Vishkar's attempt at control over the Superpower (of which they succeeded) and joined Lucio's rebellion immediately.

Consecutive moans filled her throat as she ate the juicy food, taking in every taste she had never tasted before, her eating most of the burger in just a few bites, sucking at the straw to the chocolate shake she had come to love so much.

"You look like you've never had McDonald's before," said Matheus.

She said something, but the words were muffled.

"What?" Hugo said.

She swallowed as fast as she could and sighed, before saying, "I haven't."

"How could you _not_ have ever had McDonald's before?!" screamed Matheus, the canteen quieting in his wake. "McDonald's is everywhere!" he exclaimed.

"They had a part in North Korea's deisolationism 30 years ago," added Hugo calmly.

"Which I'm still surprised about," Matheus confirmed, turning to Hugo with a nod, before returning to Li-Ming with a perplexed face. "What the hell, woman?"

"Well," Li-Ming continued, taking a sip of her chocolate shake, the noise of a nearly empty bottle making itself known, she sighed and continued, "I live in a strange place, one of which I won't explain nor provide a location."

Matheus sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. A belch came from the Nephalem, though she continued eating unabated. Hugo shook his head in humor.

"What's going on, guys?" questioned a familiar voice to the two soldiers, though Li-Ming raised her head as she was about to dig into a fourth burger.

"Hey, lieutenant," Matheus replied, "just talking to the new recruit. Meet M, the one Lieutenant Alcantara brought in," he said. "She-"

"Hold a moment!" said the Nephalem, glad she had swallowed as quick as she did so as to not spit food everywhere, taking a breath before- "LIEUTENANT?! He didn't tell me his rank!" she roared.

"You know him?" the new girl questioned, sitting with her tray of food, filled other strange foods that Li-Ming couldn't place by name.

"She's the one that the lieutenant brought in, as I had said," Matheus reiterated. An apology came from the Nephalem as he continued. "She, apparently, has never had McDonald's before."

"So I heard, from across the room, Matheus," said the lieutenant with just a tad of venom, to which he reeled from. She turned to the Nephalem. "My name is Leo, third lieutenant of Lucio's," she introduced herself. "Your name?" she requested.

"Just call me M," said Li-Ming, "though I would prefer Nephalem, but that is not a name."

"It could be a hero name," Leo teased with a knowing smile.

 _'Oh, how she would never know...'_ Li-Ming internally sighed. "Well, if you don't mind," Li-Ming continued, "I'm going to eat a lot more food. What would be a gold coin's value here, Matheus?"

"Oh, about 20,000 USD an ounce of gold," replied Matheus. "That's about...63,000 Brazilian Reals, why?"

Li-Ming shuffled around in a bag behind the table, so the other three couldn't see much. Curiously, they leaned forward, trying to get an eye to see just what she was doing, before she pulled out a golden coin (as far as they were concerned, it was probably fake), before tossing it to Matheus, who used his helmet that he had discarded onto the table to check weight and compositions. Leo and Hugo leaned over to check over the results as well.

His eyes widened as the helmet actually confirmed that it was, in fact, real, pure gold, and it was just about an ounce in weight!

They looked up to Li-Ming, who casually continued eating (though it was more of a hungry tiger eating a fresh corpse).

"Where did you get this?" Hugo wondered incredulously.

"None of your concern," Li-Ming replied with muffled words, but did not bother to repeat them.

"..." the three of them stared at the smaller, older woman before them, who ate more than they did in three days combined - and that's the three of them together - who was capable of more destruction than a hover tank, and was richer than most people (if they considered the possibility that she had _more_ gold coins where that came from.

But, also, the three of them had a very sinister thought.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Li-Ming, sat, continuously eating as several people were passed out around her, beer bottles littering the floor.

She finished the last bite and sat back, as the third division simply slept around her.

She...probably...knew she would one day eat a lot due to her neglection of food over the half year of saving Sanctuary. Though, not in this large amount. She could eat out an entire larder and not sate the feeling of hunger.

 _'Of course,'_ Li-Ming thought, _'having the Lord of Gluttony in your body probably had some sort of influence with that...'_

"This is new," flashed a voice from the door of the canteen. Li-Ming turned to him with a questioning look on her face. He strode over on his sonic boots, sitting down in front of her after shoving Leo off the tabletop. "Division Three is full of the toughest guys on the American continents."

"Lucio, I presume," Li-Ming guess, in which he nodded. She leaned forward. "I have been waiting to speak with you."

"And I you, but, you know...paperwork. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Lucio dos Santos," she said formally, "what exactly do you plan to do with Brazil _after_ you liberate it?"

 **-= *End of Chapter 5* =-**

I DID IT!

 _ **Comments:**_

 **ChimaTigon:** "When are we going to see members of Overwatch?"

 **Reply:** "We will see some in this chapter on (as you saw with Lucio), though Li-Ming doesn't directly meet him until the end of a chapter being all mysterious and shit. Another one should show up in an Omake Arc."

"Please do remember that this is pre-Overwatch recall. Winston has not been attacked by Reaper yet!"

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Warmachine375:** "Whoa, this is getting interesting. Li-Ming, the Wizard, is in the Overwatch universe and now she's about to make a name for herself on Earth quite a bit fast. By liberating Brazil from Vishkar Corporation. Hope Lucio would be cool and more than happy in accepting her assistance and probably make a new album out of it, lol. Although it won't be long if Symmetra would be called in by her superiors to find and deal with the new player in the field against their interests, ' _for a better world under order and harmony of Vishkar'_.

"It won't be long before Overwatch will know and hear about her on the news or intel gathering. Especially Soldier 76 who's in South America too as well, probably with Ana if she tagged along with him. It depends on how they'll deal with her and approach without being labeled as her enemy. Any enemy of Talon and Vishkar is their friend.

"My mind was blown when Li-Ming had the Black Soulstone, or at least a shard if I'm not wrong, within her body. That could risk her of being in eventual possession and takeover from a certain Prime Evil named Diablo if he wakes up. She better find a way to keep him in check and probably succeed where Aidan, the former prince and hero of Tristram and the Dark Wanderer, had failed to do so. Better hope Leah was in the soulstone too since she was possessed by Diablo to be his vessel and being the offspring between the Lord of Terror in possession of Aidan's body and that spiteful bitch Adria. Li-Ming might try to console her that she's not alone with ghostly angels, mad kings and terror demons anymore.

"I have a question about that Paladin employed by Vishkar and fought King Leoric. Is that suit of advanced armor that Li-Ming mistook for one of her fellow comrades, the Crusader of the separate and independent Holy Order, based on the Crusaders of Germany whose suits of technologically empowered armor built by J-08, and its known members are Reinhardt Wilhelm of Overwatch and Balderich von Adler, the late leader of the Crusader order?

It was also badass that King Leoric came out through Li-Ming and curbstomped the Paladin singlehandedly. I wonder what would happen if he encounter a Crusader like Reinhardt. It will be an epic battle between both warriors, ancient and modern.

If Leoric is within the soulstone, then Aidan might be there too since he's Diablo's vessel previously. Hopefully he might use this to redeem himself too by fighting once more as a hero he once was and reconcile with his father, brother Albrecht if he's there possibly, and his daughter Leah too as well.

Anyways keep up the great work and happy writing! Looking forward for the next chapter! Faved and Followed! XD

 **Reply:** "Oh, my God! You know more than I do when it comes to Overwatch and Diablo! I _may_ have to employ you in some manner! :p Anyways, I apologize, but while you were right on in many aspects, two of the people you have mentioned are not going to be within the Soulstone. You are free to speculate who those two are.

"Yes, Leoric was fighting a paladin, employed by Vishkar, with the advanced armor by J-08. There will be a fight between one from the Black Soulstone and Reinhardt of Overwatch, though I will not mention the circumstances of that fight and who fights Reinhardt. And, yes, you are also right on the fact that she mistook the paladin as the Crusader I have named Peter.

"Yes, eventually, the Prime Evils will eventually transform over her, but they will have difficulty combatting the feelings of the Nephalem they have been inside for a time I will not say now. These feelings will be of who is good and who is bad _in relation to the Nephalem's feelings._

"I believe Soldier: 76 is actually in Mexico, as Dorado was said to be a Mexican city. I have plans for a particular gang named 'Los Muertos!' You'll possibly like it, maybe not!

"As for Ana, I have not actually researched her abilities whatsoever. I will eventually do so and see where I can have her meet Li-Ming.

"Thank you again, Warmachine375!"

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Akshka (Guest):** "Sooo she has every boss in her head hmmmm I mean thats interesting I like it"

 **Reply:** "Not as much as every boss but also other things. For example, while it wasn't elaborated on completely, while fighting Reaper, the whole "flashes of orange" and "sent terror even in himself" points to the fact that she was a Terror Demon for a moment. Since the Black Soulstone is capable of holding "all Evil," it also contains the minions of each of the Seven Demon Lords.

"Even though Malthael is technically an angel, he did embed the Soulstone within himself during the fight with the Nephalem. He is also, as far as I know, the manifestation of the former Angels of Wisdom, which means Death Maidens, Flame Maidens, Anarchs, Exarchs, Urzael, and the like are also within the Soulstone.

"Leoric himself was once tormented and used by Diablo, making him one of the minions, that's why he was manifested."

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **MEleeSmasher:** "Okay who the heck is next? First Malthael, then Leoric. I'm putting my bets on Leah next."

 **Reply:** "Nope! :) You already see in this chapter whose next!"


	6. Back Home

_**Season 1: Beginning of the End | Act 2: Freedom**_

Hey, guys! There were some mistakes in the previous chapters that may or may not make sense! I apologize for this!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Overwatch or Diablo 3, those belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **Timing:** Post Reaper of Souls expansion, prior Overwatch Recall.

 **Notes:** Now, there will be many inside of the Black Soulstone that will never actually transform over Li-Ming's body, but _will_ affect her, as Ghom is. He is affecting her ability to eat without any real consequence, giving her unquenchable hunger. She won't receive any debuffs from not eating, she just doesn't stop. Cydaea will probably just send her hormones high or something. I'm thinking over whether or not allowing Duriel, the Demon Lord of Pain, to give the capability of either making _her_ feel pain in order to escape, if he has the ability to dull her pain, or possibly make her enemies feel more pain. It's all up in the air right now.

 **Correction:** Now, remember Jacob? The old guy? Yeah, there was a missing word in his tiny backstory given. He was a slave before he was freed by a Shambali. That's what happened. There ya go.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Back Home* =-**

"What do you plan to do _after_ you liberate Brazil?"

Lucio sighed after the repeated question. There had been a silence spanning for more than fifteen seconds as a testament to his failure to answer earlier. It seems, after all, he had been so far caught in the ambition of freeing Brazil, that he wasn't exactly thinking ahead.

"I see," she sighed. "You have no idea. Freedom sounded way too good, I presume?"

"Yeah," Lucio replied, adding a swift sigh before continuing, "besides, it doesn't matter, does it? I'll just reestablish the government, right?" he tried.

He was wrong.

"No," she replied, "you can't just reestablish a government. If you want to be seen as a hero in a later generation that had no idea what their ancestors felt in a time like this, you must take the steps to _be_ a hero," she explained. He changed his face to question her silently. She sighed, "Paving your way to heroism with blood is not a good idea," she elaborated.

"What makes you think I'm paving the way with blood?" he questioned.

"You plan on killing the leader of the Vishkarian operations in the Brazilian," Li-Ming said.

He scoffed, as if it had been obvious. "Well, yeah, the guy's put a lot of hurt on us."

"Have you ever considered that these soldiers and workers are just doing what they're told?" Li-Ming asked, continuing before he had a chance to speak, "Have you ever thought that not even _they_ might want to do this?"

"Well-"

"And killing someone who is not overall the leader of the Vishkarian corporation will just bring hundreds more just like him," she finished, leaning back for a moment, before snapping her fingers up. Lucio noticed several chefs in the back snap awake and quickly made more food, which confused him, but he was too focused on this girl.

"So, what's your plan?" he asked, believing she had a much better idea.

"You've already started a bloody revolution by filling the streets with your men and their men," she stated the obvious, "but it will be considered bloodless at first glance if you end it without killing the leader or harming he or she whatsoever," she explained.

He leaned forward, ready for a thicker plan as a tray was quickly placed down in front of her. The chef scurried away. He'd have to ask of that later.

She took a bite of the burger, quickly devouring half quickly and swallowing faster than humanly possible, Lucio noticed. She sighed, before continuing, "I will give you my plan, but the end of said plan will be unknown to you until after it begins."

Lucio tilted his head as she took more bites of the burgers in front of her, ignoring the abnormality of her capability of eating and instead saying, "I kinda _don't_ like the idea of not knowing what I'm doing."

She finished a bite, and after a small bit of a silent sigh, she elaborated, "Not like you knew how you were going to complete this rebellion in the first place, Lucio dos Santos," she spat with as little venom as possible, continuing with, "I may as well give you your own treatment. Something you're used to," she jested.

It garnered the right reaction, albeit it was only a small chuckle. He turned to the side to try and hide it as he did it, but he knew he got beat on that one. Turning back, he relented, "Fine, I'll follow your plan." He gestured for her to begin.

"So, here's the deal," she began, after finishing her sixth burger ( _"WHAT THE HELL?!" -Lucio's mind_ ), "It's rather simple, really. In three days time, I will have captured your entire city. Your simple task is to make sure your soldiers thickly move forward in a single line to hold each point. No man will be between your line and your base unless they are switching shifts, remember that," she explained, biting into the seventh burger. "At night, the night owls of your army will replace the day workers, holding the line. Preferably, I'd like your third division to work at night, as you said they were the strongest." A nod.

She continued, "When we reach the end of the city, you will surround the main Vishkarian building, but you will leave me to go inside alone." Before he could question her intentions, "I will not tell you what I have done until it is done. And that is not the endgame you will not know until a few days after that."

"So, a week, then?" he wondered. She nodded, beginning her thirteenth burger. He shook his head quickly, rubbing his right eye with his hand, "That's it?"

"Yes. Now, I should leave before I eat out your entire larder," she said politely, standing and walking away from an empty tray, towards the door.

It took a moment to register that comment. "Wait," he said, turning to her as she left and standing, she ignoring him. "What do you mean, _larder_?!"

 **-= *line break* =-**

Satya Vaswani, moniker _Symmetra_ , was called to the CEO building of the Vishkar corporation. She always believed she was making a better world with the hard-light technology she weaved not with the mechanical motions taught to her, but the dance of her people, to the heartbeat of a better world.

Yes, of course, she had a conscience, and often wondered if Vishkar was a correct choice.

Not that she even had a choice. Forced into labor, she learned hard-light differently, and the corporation saw potential - or rather, use - in her abilities, and plucked her from the rest of the flock.

She walked the halls of the clean white hallways, mixed with the strange color of black and light blues at particular points as either eye candy, or simple structured pillars.

She saw order in chaos, and meant to uplift order out of chaos. Man's greatest enemy was disorder, after all.

Eventually, she made her way to the waiting room, awaiting - as the room's intention was - to being called by the leader of the company himself. This had been done often when she was sent on solo missions, or backed by Sanjay Korpal (who she often questioned of his actual motivations, though he always batted these off with a twist of psychological craftsmanship) to...bring order.

She sat down in the smooth seat that wound up in an arc of metallic hard light architecture into the wall, which she leaned against in mild exhaustion. The woman at the desk paid her no heed, instead typing with the light pings of the glass keyboard.

Of course, returning to her original thoughts, she didn't find bringing order in the manner they were doing it in her very best interests, _but!_ , she did it anyway, believing, maybe, just maybe, she could change the company from the inside.

Of course, her influence on the company wasn't as...official as she had originally believed. She just decided to rely on the company for now and leave whenever possible. But the leaving option would never be found with a clean outcome. She'd have to find...a better way.

The door slid open with a pneumatic hiss, indicating that she had been called in. How that secretary did it without a single sound was beyond her, but pushed that thought aside for now as she approached the room.

The room was large, she gave them that, but while impressed with the uneccessary size and space of the room, it diminished every time she stepped into there.

The room was mostly empty, other than the full desk, lamp and carpet beneath. Few bookshelves lined the walls, and a large window on the other side of the room allowed little moonlight to flow into the room, giving the room an eerie white light, even as the lamp gave off its own yellow light (which, in itself, added to the creepiness of the shadows emanating from the cover).

She stood cleanly, dressed in her usual combat outfit, in a revealing blue dress that showed much dark skin on her legs, and the simple skintightsocks that reached up to her knees. Her feet were made completely of metal, as she had lost them as a small child when Vishkar took over, turning her into a partial bionic.

She sighed as she stood in the middle of the room, doors closing behind her with another nearly silent hiss.

"Satya," the man's deep voice bellowed in the room. She's never seen his face, even with the brightness of the room, his face was still covered in an almost ethereal shadow. "There is a new player in the streets of Rio, so we're sending you back there."

"Name?" she requested. He nodded.

"She calls herself _M,_ be wary, for she destroyed a newer paladin before by herself. Possibly with her bare hands. The pilot went crazy, depicting the most ludicrous of things."

"Such as?" Satya raised a brow. She knew her questions went against code and regulation, but with her position, she could almost play with words. Just no real change in the actual structure of the chain of command here.

He sighed, "A giant skeleton took her place and beat him with a mace."

"..." Satya had no reply.

"Exactly," the CEO said, "I'm sending you to my little brother in Rio. Call him _Snow,_ you understand?"

"Yes," she replied. "I have always wondered, though," she asked as she strode out of the room, stopping with a head over her shoulder. "What do you even need Brazil for?"

"You will see, Symmetra," he ended, her taking it as a chance to leave.

However, as the door closed, she heard but one last thing from him,

"Soon."

 **-= *line break* =-**

Miguel sighed as he returned to the base alone, new orders from Lucio somewhat strange, but it was probably M's fault, he assumed.

Removing his helmet, he sighed again, walking into the metallic corridor that was the main rebel base, air conditioning cooling the perspiration upon his forehead immediately, causing him to wipe it off for comfort.

It was deep in the night, as the sun had long ago left horizon to reach Asia, causing them to use up power for the lights adorning the inside of the base. He heard his boots clanking against the floor as he tiredly made it back to his room.

Katia, the first lieutenant, entered the hallway as well, making it to Miguel's side rather quickly. "Hello!" she beamed with a tired smile.

He returned an equally fatigued smile, "Hello, Katia," he replied.

"Tell me about her," Katia said simply. He sighed.

"Who?"

"The woman you brought with us," she replied. "Is she hot, what?"

He sighed again quickly and abrasively, blushing, realizing that it was going to be _this_ kind of conversation. "Katia, no."

"Are you saying she's ugly?" she questioned innocently, but he caught her smile.

"Stop, Katia," he said tiredly, "I've had a bad day. And, according to Lucio, she's older than me! Tha'd be weird!"

She groaned, "Age doesn't matter!"

"Say that to the 30 year old who dated the 12 year old!"

"Stop using that one!" she complained, having finally lost the small banter, before he smiled and chuckled and entered his room, leaving her to enter hers.

He sighed one last time as he entered the room, shutting the door, before he heard the movement of one of his items being placed back down on a desk.

He swung around, pistol in hand, only to lower it as he saw M. "M?" he questioned. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Lucio sent me here," she replied. "There are no other quarters for me to sleep in." Her voice was calm, albeit standing in a rather full room.

"I'm sorry," Miguel said, bending over to pick up several items off the floor - consisting of clothing, plastic items, and other stuff - and walking to a wastebasket quickly, dropping in clothes before taking the other objects to other stands and desks.

"For what, exactly?" she wondered. She didn't break his privacy, did she (she did)?

"I wasn't expecting a roommate," he said quickly, bending over to pick up even more items. "But why would Lucio send you to a male's room?"

"I'm not exactly sure," she said.

He sighed for, like, the fiftieth time that day, before sitting on his bed. "I'm taking the floor tonight, you sleep on my bed."

"But-"

"No buts!" shouted Miguel, just beneath angry tone. "It's called chivalry, I'm sure you've heard that before!" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Yet, she didn't know what that meant, but lied, "Yes."

"Good, he exhaled, "I'm taking a shower," he said as he slid off his shirt, revealing his torso. "You?"

"Uhh..." she wondered, staring at me.

"Standing under a stream of water," he replied with a whiff of humor, making fun of her rather British accent.

"Hey!" she yelled, but with a smile, he noticed. Well, she did snag a definition, whatever shower meant in detail. Hey, now all she needed to do was search up the meaning of chivalry!

But, she relented as the door was shut, the running of water was heard. She was still quite ignorant in the details of plumbing, and she still found it a great wonder of how much water a human can waste in a day compared to the rations people used to take back on Sanctuary. But, that was something to ponder for a latter date.

Now, she is to wonder about this strange ball with white and black pentagons adorning it, only a black one every so often, white being predominant.

She picked it up, and wondered greatly what it was and what it was for.

 **-=- *line break* =-**

"D," said Lucio into the terminal, which blinked in affirmation.

"What is it, S?" she questioned back, voice small and high, as was her still developing self. She was still quite young, despite her many accomplishments.

"You've heard of M, I'm assuming?" he said.

She nodded through the holoboard. "Yeah," she replied. "I still don't know what I think of her..."

"Hey, she's alright," Lucio defended. "She's really powerful."

D sighed loudly, garnering more attention from Lucio. "Look, S, I want you to do me a favor and keep your eyes on M," she said.

"Why?" he wondered. "I have her in Alcantara's room, just in case something happens."

D rolled her eyes. "No, I mean, not to keep her in check," she tried to elaborate, which failed and she sighed again. "I meant to keep her safe."

"I think she can defend herself, D," Lucio replied with a slight of humor. This was batted down immediately.

D placed a hand on her head before leaning into it, irritated. "No, S, I mean from other countries that want to get their hands on her," she elaborated. "If some country gets their hands on her, they could win any war if she's as powerful as she says she is."

"Oh, that," Lucio said. "What countries should I be worried about in particular?"

"I don't know," D replied, "Japan, maybe. They'd probably lure her in for a chance to make her even more powerful by giving her a false sense of justice and equipping her with bionics," she speculated. "They are _really_ trying to promote pro-Omnic ideas just to stop any chance of the Second Omnic Crisis," she said.

"Who else?" wondered Lucio.

"Russia, too," she explained. "They might compete with Japan for her, a war to either turn her into an Omnic-loving machine or an Omnic-killing machine," she said. "You know where those sides lead to."

"Dammit," Lucio rubbed his face. This was getting complicated.

"My country, too," she said. "Korea might not be too inclined in either pro or anti Omnic groups, but we kind of want to be a more powerful superpower, perhaps even supersede them. We'd probably try to duplicate her power."

"What makes you think she's special?"

"S," D replied as if it was obvious. "My people would love to get their hands on someone more powerful than any known telekinetic," she said. Lucio tried to scoff, but she backed it up. "I ran some numbers, and apparently, she's the strongest the planet's ever seen. You _have_ to make sure her profile is small, or people will be after her. I don't know," she said quickly, "just keep her in Brazil. America's already tailing her."

"America?!" Lucio yelled, before bringing his voice low. "How?"

"Two men," she said, "they're in an anti-Talon group known as Task Force 29," she said. "I hacked their military network."

"You could get assassinated by the American government!" Lucio exclaimed quietly.

"They're not about to declare war," D smiled, before it faded. "Look, they're just trying to figure out who's good and who's bad in Brazil. Vishkar's severing the connection of all reporter systems makes it difficult to get information out."

Lucio sighed, "I really need to start getting information to the world, but how?"

"I can send someone down," D tried. "Reporter with a strong sense of adventure?" she tried.

"We could get them killed, D," Lucio refused.

"I have the perfect person," she smiled smugly.

Lucio sighed again. When she got like this, there was no winning any argument. "When can they be here?" he inquired.

"Tomorrow," she said. "That's when that girl starts that plan of her's, right?" D asked. "Good intro for French News."

"The person you're sending is French?" D nodded. "Through French Guiana, then?" Another nod.

"And this plan of M's," D said, bringing her smile down.

"I don't like it, either, D," Lucio agreed.

"Don't need MEKAs now that there's a chance to win this in half the time it would take for me to send them?"

Lucio sighed before rubbing his face, leaning forward from the couch he had been sitting in, towards the face of D. Va, the famous MEKA pilot he had made friends with over the internet. Both were quite popular, though she far more than he. "I don't know," he replied. "I really don't. If M's plan works, though..." he speculated.

"I don't trust her plan," D reiterated.

"I know," Lucio said, shutting her up a bit. "I think it's better, though, that we finish this faster, so we can get started on some big plans for Brazil, and kicking India directly into the ass."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"The only thing I don't like, and I'm fine with, by the way," he said, "is the fact that, since I don't know the endgame, I don't know exactly what I'm doing."

"Not like you knew how you were going to end your rebellion in the first place, Lucio," D. Va chuckled.

"Funny," Lucio said, a bit irritated. "M said something eerily similar. You women scare me."

"That's our job!" she giggled as he rolled his eyes. "Annyeong!" she gave a farewell.

"Tchau," he gave her a farewell as well.

It seems, it would be fairly interesting after all.

 **-= *End of Chapter 6* =-**

Well, that's that, I guess. I hope you like the whole new ideas I put in here. They're not the greatest, I know.

 _ **Comments:**_

 **MEleeSmasher:** "Well is Leah in the Black Soulstone to begin with?"

 **Reply:** "I'm not saying! :p 3"

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Akshka:** "Very nice please make more"

 **Reply:** "You got it!"

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	7. BLA

_**Overwatch: Hell's Awakening**_

 **Summary:** Li-Ming awakens in the world of Overwatch of the year 2077, in a metal room, bound by chains. When a recruiter identifies themselves as a group called Talon and their objective, she attacks immediately. Can she bring Earth together on the offensive? Can she stop the new forces of Hell, or will Earth fall, unlike Sanctuary?

 **Characters:** Li-Ming, Lena O./Tracer, Morrison/Soldier: 76, Reaper

 **Genres:** Romance, Comedy (changed)

 **Rated:** T

 **Language:** English : English

 _ **Season 1: Beginning of the End | Act 2: Freedom**_

Hey, guys!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Overwatch or Diablo 3, those belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **Timing:** Post Reaper of Souls expansion, prior Overwatch Recall.

 **Notes:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated since September! Look, just read! I'm going to be adding a _**LOT**_ of information. You'll see when you get down there just what I brought into this Fanfiction. Also, as an apology for the extremely short chapter, here's a longer on.

 **Extra Notes:** Also, they are speaking Portuguese, it is just in English due to it being my main language and the majority of people here being English-speakers.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *BLA* =-**

Li-Ming just kinda stood there, wondering what was going on.

"Why are you here, Katia?"

"I'm just wondering why she's in your room is all." A small glare levelled, almost accusing. Li-Ming, again, was confused with this gesture. It happened often between them at the moment.

"Lucio sent her down here, probably with a strange intention," he said smoothly, easily done even with everything going on around him. Katia didn't believe him, turning a questioning look in Li-Ming's direction.

"He is correct," Li-Ming replied. "Lucio sent me down here, as to why, he declined to share that information with me."

Katia took in a deep, unimpressed, breath with her nose, not once opening her mouth, showing clear mistrust in the statement. Her face didn't change, if that added to it. "I'm going to talk to the commander," Katia said, leaving the room, and shutting door with a small - albeit audible - slam.

"What was that about?" questioned Li-Ming, who watched Miguel slouch as he sat on his bed.

"Kaita," he replied, before falling on the bed, easily sleeping immediately, without the dignity to place a shirt over himself. At least his lower quarters were covered.

She sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed as well, falling back. They were almost perpendicular to how they were supposed to be sleeping, herself closer to the pillows, head aiming to the left of the bed, his head further from the pillows, head aimed to the right of the bed.

She closed her eyes, and deadpanned, as she cited the next lines:

"Aren't you supposed to be on the floor?"

 **-= *At Lucio's* =-**

The day before _**the day**_ was generally that day when you really had to start thinking on how you were gonna live the next, especially if it was one of many that would literally define you in the future.

It would make any lesser man swell with Pride, and generally gives an instant increase of chance in making mistakes on the field, but Lucio knew his part in this. All he had to do was invigorate and command.

Basically, just speak and watch it happen.

He wasn't famous just because of the great musical talent he put to work, but also for his innate battle strategy. He could best a general in a small skirmish depending on location, but he knew generals who had been at their job for quite the while had quite the advantage over the younger commander concerning adaptation. Any real thing that could deviate Lucio's plans and prolong the fight would put advantage in the enemy's hands. Li-Ming's plan counteracted that.

Something fast enough that Vishkar wouldn't be able to react fast enough. Lucio had no idea what she had meant by that, but decided to do as she said, as she was certainly swift enough on her feet in the capability of wiping out any resistance ahead of her, if the bounty she took was of any indication.

Personally, Lucio would never allow such a person with that much power help him out, but, he made a choice. This girl... _M_ , or whatever, certainly had the idea of justice he had been looking for in the fight against Vishkar. So, he had no choice but to take the rather crude woman and agree to have her join his cause.

Plus, he had no real plan. She did. It was a win for him.

Lucio sat in his room, ruffling through a bag to his side. He sat on top of his bed, specifically, toes bouncing up and down on the floor to the beat of a song he had yet to fully synthesize for his rebel group.

He removed his hand from the bag to reveal the frame of a picture, only for him to hear a knock on the door. This prompted him to shove the object back in his bag with practiced grace, throw it underneath the bed (with an assortment of trash he would never admit to having under there), and quickly made for the door.

When he opened it, he half expected an angry Miguel on the other side for his antic. So, with a smile on his face, his face contorted to immediate confusion to see Katia, his lieutenant, standing there with a very angry look on her face, arms crossed, and foot tapping.

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?"

"Good point."

"Shut up," she cut him off. " _Why_ is M in Miguel's room?"

"Oh," Lucio smiled again, "you caught on?"

Katia's mouth opened wide, eyebrows knitting together in a rather screwed face of anger, she inhaled sharply and exhaled with, "WHY?!"

"I am a _**PROUD**_ shipper!"

"Ever since you've been friends with the Korean weeaboo, you've been nothing short of one yourself!"

"Keep my anime out of this!"

 **-= *In the Morning* =-**

 _Updating in progress...76%_

 _Would you like to view the current changes?_

 _[_ _ **Yes**_ _] [_ _ **No**_ _]_

Li-Ming was currently awakening and the ping that emanated from nowhere caused her eyes to open to the world, entirely cautious now.

Instead of springing up comically as she had planned, however, she blinked in confusion as to the blue pane in front of her.

"What on Sanctuary..." she exclaimed quietly, so as to not awaken the mass of younger masculinity beside her. She did well to ignore the arousal as well.

She rolled her eyes. _"Men and their dreams."_ Kormac was certainly nothing less than a bag of (insert term/verb _for the action of being a dunce_ ) when he was sleeping near Eirena (seriously, that Templar needs to bone her).

She shook her head from the quickly forming thoughts and instead refocused on the task at ha-

 _Strategy Developing increased by 1 lvl!_

She was easily flustered at this, as she had easily realized what this...screen was implying.

There was only one thing on this screen other than words and fancy borders, and that was a gray "X" in the corner. She reached out and clicked the thing, and it darkened as her finger made contact with it. It became lighter again as her finger retracted and the screen disappeared. It revealed the first one behind it as it had left her sight.

 _Updating in progress...97%_

 _Would you like to view the current changes?_

 _[_ _ **Yes**_ _] [_ _ **No**_ _]_

 _"What updates?"_ she wondered. She very hesitantly hit the _'yes'_ button after it fully updated.

 _Update 1.0.1_

 _Welcome to the Paragon Matrix! It has been renamed_

 _ **The Paragon Gamer**_

"What in the blazes of the Seven Hells?" she wondered aloud. Again, quietly, for the sleeping wet Miguel at her side. She had her fair amount of fantasies (not that she'd admit aloud) in her time on Sanctuary, she wasn't about to ruin it for him. She continued reading instead:

 _\- Added Inventory_

 _\- Added Menu_

 _\- Added Pages_

 _\- Added Levelling System:_

 _a. You are now level_ _ **1**_ _!_

 _b. You must gain experience (EXP) to level up. You currently have_ _ **0 exp**_ _!_

 _c. Cap Level:_ _ **70**_ _._

 _\- Added Guild System_

 _a. Currently unavailable until future updates_

 _\- Added Quest System_

 _a. New Quest! (You currently have_ _ **4**_ _active quests!) [_ _ **View**_ _]?_

 _\- Added Partying System_

 _\- Added [_ _ **Help**_ _]_ _page_

 _End Updates. Thank you for using_ _ **Matrix Industries**_ _!_

"..." She was in absolute disbelief.

A groan from the side.

"Miguel..." Li-Ming became frustrated from the recent amount of information given. She growled his name angrily. "...get _UP!_ "

"...mmmm...Katia-"

He was _promptly_ shoved off the bed.

 _Rage Resource increased by 1 pt!_

 **-= *Later* =-**

 _Rage Resource increased by 1 pt!_

It had been doing this all day.

 _Observe increased by 1 lvl!_

 _"Well, it's not wrong."_

 _Observe increased by 1 lvl!_

She then muttered, "It's going to do this all day, isn't it-"

 _Intelligence increased by 15 pts!_

"SON OF A WHO-"

"Whoa!" called someone she nearly bumped into, and she had to reel in her anger in order to respond politely. "What happened, girl?" the man asked.

She recognized him. Hugo.

"Nothing," she waved him off, immediately calming down. She had been utterly surprised earlier by this...update...that she had been too caught up in her thoughts to fully rationalize things that have been happening. "Just..."

"Woke up on the wrong side of bed?" he tried.

Her eye twitched.

"Hey, not prying, you don't have to answer," he tried to assure quickly.

"I know..." she facepalmed, having lost energy to verbally fight back for her dignity. "Weird things...don't worry about it-what is that?"

He had shoved a box in her face. It read _tampon_.

"Tampons," he replied, almost sheepishly, his head to the side and turtled between his raised shoulders. "My wife always forgets hers, so I usually have some on me just in case it's that time of the month..."

 _"Did he misinterpret my words as a reference to women's menstrual periods?"_ she wondered. " _What the hell are tampons?"_

 _Quest Page Updated! [You currently have_ _ **5**_ _active quests!]_

 _You have a new Quest:_

 _ **"Understanding the World of Women Today"**_

 _ **1st Step:**_ _Ask Miguel (optional), Ask Katia (optional, recommended), Ask Lucio (optional, not recommended), Ask Hugo (optional), Ask Matheus (optional), ask Leo (optional, recommended)_

 _ **2nd Step:**_ _Use tampons (optional, recommended) or do not use tampons (optional, not recommended)_

 _[_ _ **Rewards for Completion:**_ _Understanding the use of tampons. +100 exp, +20 intelligence (INT), -lots of stress, +more blood in your veins._ _ **Consequences for Failure:**_ _Not understanding the use of tampons. No exp, int, more stress, and less blood.]_

 _ **Time for Completion:**_ _72 hours._

 _[_ _ **Accept**_ _] [_ _ **Decline**_ _]_

"Um...thank you..." she said awkwardly, taking them and pocketing them.

 _Moved to [_ _ **Inventory**_ _]_

 _Would you like to view it?_

 _[_ _ **Yes**_ _] [_ _ **No**_ _]_

 _Later,_ she waved it to the side. The window was moved to her left, along with a long bunch of others she would read along the way. She had accepted the quest.

"Now to find a place to be alone..." she mumbled to herself. She quickly found herself in a storage room and hid amongst a bunch of boxes. She felt stupid for having done this, but took the chance in order to learn a little more about this _**Paragon Gamer**_ thing.

Ever since the "update," many things had appeared in her field of vision. At the bottom were a motley of items. To her bottom left, she found a red bar that indicated health when she focused on it. She currently has 500 health points...whatever that had meant. She supposed she had to keep it from hitting zero. She looked underneath it to a shiny looking purple. Many colors mixed together, forming what she considered "Arcane." As it was, and she had a maximum of 100.

To her right, it read five other bars. Rage, Mana, a mix of Discipline and Hatred (halved in the middle of that bar), Spirit, and Wrath.

 _"Perhaps, these five pools belonged to my former comrades,"_ she deduced. _"I suppose I can wield what they can now."_

 _Observe increased by 1 lvl!_

 _Intelligence increased by 10 pts!_

She growled.

 _Rage Resource incre-_

She _immediately_ exited that window before it had the chance to annoy her further. She'd have to find a way how to shut that off...

...

 _Patience increased by 1!_

 _(this is not a true stat, this is meant to annoy you)_

Her eye twitched. This thing had a glaringly annoying humor. The next set of stat level screen appeared before her, and she scrambled to exit out of all of them as quickly as possible.

 _Obser-_

 _Ra-_

 _Pat-_

 _Sex Appeal incre-_

 _Intel-_

 _Strate-_

"Wait, what was that middle one?!" she demanded quietly.

No answer.

"Goddammit."

 _Religion increased-_

"Grr..."

 **-= *after a few more levels* =-**

She let out a small sigh and moved into her menus. She read down the list.

 _[_ _ **Exit Menu**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Options**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Inventory**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Saves/Loads**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Quests (act:5)**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Guild (currently unavailable)**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Paragon Matrix**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Personal Appearance (currently unavailable, viewable)]**_

She instantly hit inventory.

A window appeared over the menus. It seemed to be filled with a nuance of brownish to blackish colors that spread across the canvas. The top half consisted of armor, weaponry, and an appearance of herself. Mini-Ming - _as she had secretly decided to dub it, not that she could hide it if Mini-Ming's glare were any indication_ \- had been standing accusingly, glowering at Li-Ming with narrowed eyes and arms underneath her breasts. There seemed to be something she didn't like.

"Oh..." she mumbled after realizing: Mini-Ming was naked, the armor slots around her were empty.

There was a brief blue flash in the area emanating from Li-Ming herself, and she was lucky enough no one was present to notice her stark naked.

"Fuck!" she cursed, looking at her inventory and quickly dragging what looked like her armor pieces into the slot around Mini-Ming.

The brief flash appeared again, and she sighed in relief to find that the clothing had reappeared on her. She then took a look into her inventory further.

Inside there were many a slot, almost uncountable. There were several tabs, she found, for multiple inventories. She could hold an arsenal!

Inside, she found her usual health potion, a few charms and other motley of items from long ago, back in her time under the Vizjerei lord _Valthek_. _"These may be useful for the foreseeable future,"_ Li-Ming thought to herself and was half glad her Matrix left her alone for now.

Underneath the inventory listed out the gold she was capable of carrying. She currently had 100 million golden coins on her person. She supposed she could do much more with it.

She also found the tampons from earlier in there...she'd find out later..."

She exited and was greeted with the menu screen again. She entered _Quests_.

 _ **Quest Page:**_

 _ **Mastering of the Soul:**_

 _You have absorbed the Black Soulstone as well as its inhabitants!_

 _You must bring about relationships with them to keep them in line!_

 _ **Step to Good (optional):**_ _Compel them to take actions befitting what's good, or your approximation of good._

 _ **Step to Evil (optional):**_ _Do not hinder their fights and allow them to do as they please._

 _ **Time to Completion:**_ _Unlimited Time_

 _-= *next quest* =-_

 _ **Liberation of Brazil:**_

 _Brazil is under the control of the Hindu Initiative of India's infamous corporation, the Vishkar!_

 _You must free the Brazilians or sell them out to the leader: Snow._

 _ **Step to Freedom (optional, TAKEN):**_ _Help Lucio in his rebellion against Vishkar and save the nation!_

 _ **Freedom Step 1:**_ _Liberate the first line of defense against the Vishkarians. [_ _ **Completed!**_ _]_

 _ **Freedom Step 2:**_ _Liberate the second line of defense against the Vishkarians. [_ _ **Uncompleted, you have, 15 hours, 16 minutes, to complete this. :(]**_

 _ **Step to Betrayal (optional, can switch to):**_ _Sell out the Brazilians to the Visharkian leader, Snow, in exchange for money and/or power. Whichever you choose._

 _ **Betrayal Step 1 (optional):**_ _Tell the Vishkarian Leader in the Brazilian about the imminent attack. [_ _ **Uncompleted, you have, 1 hour, 15 minutes, to complete this.**_

 _[_ _ **Rewards for Freedom Completion:**_ _Increased closeness to Lucio, Katia, Miguel, Leo, Hugo, Matheus. All Statistic points increased by +50. +10,000 exp. Unlock companion slot in Inventory._ _ **Consequences for Failure (and/or Betrayal):**_ _Decreased closeness to Lucio, Katia, Miguel, Leo, Hugo, Matheus. Statistic point increases stagnated for 1 day. No exp. No companions until later unlock.] Increased closeness to Snow._

 _ **Time to Completion:**_ _1 week, 0 days 19 hours, 10 minutes._

 _-= *next quest*=-_

 _ **Romancing the Earth:**_

 _With your power, you can appeal to_ any _eye._

 _It just depends on_ you _to initiate it!_

 _ **Closeness Levels:**_ _Lucio +5, Katia -2, Miguel +7, Leo +0-, Hugo +2, Matheus +1._

 _Level closeness to +15 to gain them as a possible romantic interest!_

 _This corporation does_ _ **not**_ _look down on polygamy-_

"Nope! Nope!" She was instantly done reading that quest. Onto the next!

 _ **You need a Friend in-**_

 _"Baseless stupidity from the beginning,"_ she glowered.

 _ **Understand the World of Women Today:**_

 _ **1st Step:**_ _Ask Miguel (optional), Ask Katia (optional, recommended), Ask Lucio (optional, not recommended), Ask Hugo (optional), Ask Matheus (optional), ask Leo (optional, recommended)_

 _ **2nd Step:**_ _Use tampons (optional, recommended) or do not use tampons (optional, not recommended)_

 _[_ _ **Rewards for Completion:**_ _Understanding the use of tampons. +100 exp, +20 intelligence (INT), -lots of stress, +more blood in your veins._ _ **Consequences for Failure:**_ _Not understanding the use of tampons. No exp, int, more stress, and less blood.]_

 _ **Time for Completion:**_ _2 days, 19 hours, 3 minutes._

"Okay, that should be enough for now..." she decided. She'll figure more of it out later. Her Matrix's inappropriate humor aside-

 _You Know You Like It levelled up by one!_

 _(this is not a true stat, this is meant to annoy you)_

...-she had a country to liberate. But, of course, as always, you need a name for it.

She set to find Lucio.

 **-= *Lucio's Place* =-**

She knocked. It took her quite a while to find this place. She idly bounced from foot to foot in coming anticipation to the door's opening. It was a metal thing, metal frame, metal wall-

The base was made of metal and rusted as fu-

The door swung open to reveal the dark shade of Lucio. "Yes?" he asked.

"You need a name for your military."

"Yeah," he said, opening the door more and leaning into the frame.

 _Increased Closeness to Lucio: +1! Total: +6_

She ignored it, as she couldn't swipe it in front of him. Apparently, no one else could see this ridiculous thing.

She then became very confident, smiling as she raised her head and closed her eyes as to seem bigger.

"I have had much time to think this over-" she began, being cut off by a series of pings. She gave a single look under her lid to read the screen.

 _Bluffing has been increased by 1 lvl!_

 _Bullshitting has been increased by 10 pts!_

"...and I have decided to name it..."

 _Strategy Developing increased by 1 lvl!_

 _Bullshitting has been increased by 10 pts!_

"The Brazilian Liberation Army!"

 _Intelligence increased by 5 pts!_

 _Bullshitting has been increased by 10 pts!_

 _Sexual Appeal has been increased by 5pts!_

 _Increased Closeness to Lucio: +2! Total: +8_

 **-= *End of Chapter 7* =-**

Finally! I have done it! I have finished it! I needed a _lot_ of inspiration for this chapter, but that was not enough excuse for leaving you out of the loop! This will now have more humor to it than it would've before! As well as less physics involved, so be wary.

 **-= *Comments* =-**

 **ChimaTigon:** "When's the Overwatch recall going to happen in the story?"

 **Reply:** "I really don't like it when people put the beginning of a story they're making a Fanfiction for already there pre-fanfiction, currently happening, or soon after it starts. Expect it around chapter 30 (if I ever get there)."

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **HaileyFace:** "WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW I love, I also love me some Diablo III"

 **Reply:** "Hailey."

 **HaileyFace:** "I like how similar her personality is to the game she even has that snarky attitude I love soo much. I also really love how you integrated the black Soulstone and powers of the other characters in Diablo III . Love Love Love"

 **Reply:** "Hailey…"

 **HaileyFace:** "So EPIC LEORIC WAS AMAZING I LOVE WHAT YOU'RE doing with This STORY EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY AMAZING I...Can...Not...WAIT...TO...READ IT ALL"

 **Reply:** "Hailey! Dear, please, take a chill pill. I thank you for your ongoing support despite my slip up in updating the Fanfiction in the past three months. I will give you a spoiler for your unwavering faith.

" _ **The Angiris Council will have a lot of part in this Fanfiction.**_

"That is all."

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Warmachine375:** "Awesome chapter again and it seems that Li-Ming's presence is now noticed by some of the world's governments and factions. She better be kept in low profile as her powers drawn and manifested through the residents within the Black Soulstone including her already formidable magic powers deemed her a mysterious anomaly to be studied and exploited for their own uses and interests.

"You even nitpicked Lucio's apparent no-plan to do with Brazil once he liberated it from Vishkar. It was never mentioned in the Overwatch canon whether if his country was free or still struggling against that corporation while he became an international popular music artist.

"In the previous chapter, I noticed some of the soldiers in Lucio's faction _displayed sinister looks_. That is kind of unnerving and foreshadowing betrayal in the future which ain't gonna be pretty.

"Plus, Symmetra is now on the move as ordered by her superiors to deal with the new player in the game. I wonder how will she react to Li-Ming and her manifestations and ideals when they encounter each other eventually?

"Dva in Brazil? Whoa, I did not see that coming but then again, the famous MEKA pilot is best friends with Lucio after all in canon. If she sees Li-Ming in action and witnessing her powers and manifestations, Dva would call her a hax, OP and cheater, and demand a nerf, lol. Li-Ming would either be amused or annoyed at such compliments. Hehehe.

"Still waiting for Overwatch to show up eventually after The Recall sent by Winston throughout the world to all former agents everywhere.

Looking forward for the next update."

 **Reply:** "Thank you for the comment! And, yes, she loves attention, so it will be difficult to keep her from not showing the world her powers. As you can see from this chapter, she will be more focused on shutting her power up than anything.

"Heh, yes, well…it wasn't elaborated on, so I took advantage of it and made up my own story.

"The display of sinister looks was just them being stupid and wanting alcohol. There will be no betrayals _during_ the time of the Fanfiction.

"Symmetra and Li-Ming can gain a deep understanding of their opponents, so their fighting will open some doors. Especially doors to Symmetra possibly being able to leave the infamous company and Li-Ming gaining a friend for her task at hand.

"D. Va is, in fact, _not_ , in Brazil. I may have forgotten to mention that Lucio and she were talking via holocall, or whatever you want to call it. I haven't named the technology yet. And, yes, Hana will be calling Li-Ming an assortment of names that will confuse the Wizard, turning her into more of a laughing stock for the gamer.

"I am also waiting for a story after Winston's Recall, which will be happening late in this Fiction. I hope you can wait long enough for it."

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Akshka:** "*sigh* now we get to that part of the story WHO SHALL BANG WHO... Ummm I usually put my vote into f/f but if you want to do something else that's fine as well"

 **Reply:** "I'm usually one for straight ships, but I'll ship gay ones if I have to to either progress the story or for Li-Ming's new power to tease. I hope you'll be okay with that!"


End file.
